The Beansprout Nanny
by Tacitamura
Summary: Trad. UA. Le patron de la MugenCorp. a besoin d'une nounou et Allen est employé pour ce rôle. Entre s'occuper des deux jumeaux infernaux et des sentiments étranges qu'il éprouve envers son employeur, Allen est loin d'être au calme !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : Bon, voilà comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle fic (avec l'accord préalable de l'auteur, bien entendu). Je tiens à prévenir les gens que cette fic est finie, c'est un ensemble de situations qui n'a pas de fin précise et déterminée mais dont la finalité est bien explicite. Voilà, après vous verrez vous même.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic d'origine s/5539245/1/  
**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai toujours voulu faire une de ces fics et je n'ai jamais vu de fic ayant pour thème les nounous dans la liste des D Gray Man, du coup j'ai pensé "Faisons en une avec du Yullen !" Donc voilà ça contient pas mal de mignonneries et d'humour. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Warning : Kanda est OOC. Beaucoup. C'est un père de famille dans cette histoire donc il va y avoir pas mal de passages où il se montrera OOC pour ses enfants. Vous êtes avertis.**

**Disclaimer : J'adore Kanda et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le faire mien, mais apparemment, mon amour ne va pas aussi loin…**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 La nurse Pousse de Soja**

"Yuu-papa !" pépia vivement Lavi en courant dans les bras de son père. "Lenalee, Yuu-papa est rentré !"

"Papa" s'écria joyeusement Lenalee à la suite de Lavi. Elle rentra dans les jambes de Kanda avec un "Humph !" et entoura rapidement ses bras autour d'une de ses jambes. Puis elle sautilla sur place en tendant les bras pour être portée "En haut, en haut !"

Kanda posa son attaché-case et attrapa ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Lenalee et Lavi éclatèrent de rire en se sentant emportés par le brusque changement de hauteur.

"Bon retour à la maison !" s'exclamèrent-ils tandis que Kanda frottait son nez contre leurs joues avec affection.

"Je crois t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, mon lapin." dit Kanda en faisant semblant de fusiller du regard Lavi.

"C'est parce que je t'aime !" déclara Lavi avec toute la conviction qu'un enfant de cinq ans peut rassembler. Ses petites mains entourèrent le cou de son père.

"Papa, papa !" intervint Lenalee en tirant un peu sur la chemise de Kanda. "Je veux un câlin moi aussi !"

Kanda se pencha vers elle pour permettre à sa petite fille d'encercler son cou de l'autre côté. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père lorsqu'une femme déboula du salon.

"Vous ! Sales petits marmots !" s'écria-t-elle, en lançant un regard plein de haine à Lenalee et Lavi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de savon et de restes de nourriture tandis que ses vêtements étaient enduits de marmelade et de pudding. Son visage était coloré d'une étrange teinte rouge tomate, et sa fureur marquait son teint d'ordinaire plus clair.

Kanda pouvait sentir Lavi secoué par un ricanement discret. Il se doutait que Lavi et Lenalee avaient dû trafiquer le lave-vaisselle afin qu'il explose. Lavi était un génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de concocter toutes les farces possibles et imaginables pour leurs nourrices, et Lenalee, malgré son caractère timide envers quiconque sauf quelques privilégiés, était celle qui menait à bien les plans que son frère avait inventés. Secrètement, Kanda était ravi que Lavi et Lenalee soient si espiègles. C'était son procédé de sélection pour les nourrices qui se proposaient pour garder ses deux enfants. Si elles n'étaient pas capables de se garder de deux enfants de cinq ans, elles n'étaient certainement pas qualifiées pour prendre soin d'eux.

C'était aussi pour lui une sacrée bonne source d'amusement. Il déposa Lenalee et Lavi, qui s'empressèrent de se cacher derrière ses jambes, jetant furtivement des sourires malicieux depuis leur cachette.

La nourrice regarda soudain Kanda avec un air de surprise et de choc. "Oh, Kanda-san ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici !". Son visage arbora soudain un air contrit et elle tenta de remettre en ordre sa chevelure et ses vêtements. "J'allais justement envoyer les enfants au lit."

Un homme en costume entra alors. Il tenait un ballon dégonflé, le violet que Kanda avait offert à Lenalee pour son anniversaire. A première vue, le ballon semblait avoir été percé par un couteau. Kanda leva un sourcil en direction du nouvel arrivant.

"Maître Kanda" salua Marie, le majordome avec une inclinaison de tête cordiale. "Bienvenue chez vous".

Kanda hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de recentrer son regard sur la nourrice qui se figea sous son intensité.

_Pathétique_, songea Kanda en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

"Kanda-san, je peux vous expliquer…" commença la nourrice avant de se taire sous le regard glacial de Kanda.

"Vous êtes virée" déclara sèchement Kanda. "Sortez tout de suite de ma maison avant que je n'appelle la sécurité. Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper seule de mes enfants".

"Mais, je-" tenta la nourrice.

"Dehors. Tout de suite" l'interrompit Kanda d'une voix rude. La nourrice ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait protester à nouveau, mais elle la referma. Elle se recomposa avec autant de dignité qu'elle put (qui n'était pas si digne que ça avec toute la gelée et le pudding qui lui restait dessus), tourna les talons la tête haute avec un air d'indifférence et quitta le manoir.

"Bye, bye !" ricana Lavi en faisant signe de la main. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Lavi jubila "C'était trop drôle, Lenalee ! Tu as vu sa tête ? Et ses habits ? Elle en traînait plein le sol aussi !"

"C'était super marrant !" s'exclama Lenalee en applaudissant joyeusement.

Kanda regarda ses enfants chéris babiller à propos de leur dernière farce réussie. Il s'agenouilla afin de pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux.

"Lavi, Lenalee" déclara Kanda. "Vous ne devez plus jouez de mauvais tours à vos nounous. Ça prend un temps incroyable de trouver une nouvelle nourrice pour vous deux."

" Mais elle a éclaté le ballon de Lenalee !" protesta Lavi. " Elle a sorti un couteau de la cuisine et nous a dit que nous ne pouvions plus jouer car nous étions bruyants et elle a éclaté le ballon avec !"

Kanda se crispa, sentant la colère enfler en lui. _Un couteau ?_ Tenir un objet si dangereux devant ses enfants était inacceptable et il était ravi que Lavi et Lenalee ait pu s'en occuper d'eux-mêmes. Il savait qu'il devait élever deux enfants qui grandiront pour être des personnes fortes et capables. Mais il devait aussi agir en tant que père dans ces situations. Il posa ses mains sur les têtes de Lavi et Lenalee en un geste réconfortant.

"Malgré tout, vous ne devez pas faire ça" expliqua Kanda patiemment. "Maintenant promettez moi que vous ne ferez plus de farces aux nourrices."

"Promis, Yuu-papa" répondit innocemment Lavi, mais Kanda put voir qu'ils croisaient les doigts dans leurs dos. Il soupira. Ce serait le mieux qu'il pourrait tirer d'eux.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ? " demanda-t-il alors.

"Spaghetti !" s'exclama aussitôt Lenalee, alors que Lavi s'exclamait en même temps "Du gâteau !"

Kanda autorisa un rare sourire à éclairer son visage. Il ne souriait que pour ses deux enfants. " Des spaghetti et du gâteau, alors."

Dans son esprit il prit note de trouver une nouvelle nurse pour le lendemain. En y pensant, Cross, ce satané soiffard de la Black Order Compagny, n'a-t-il pas recommandé quelqu'un ? Autant il détestait Cross pour son goût notoire de galante compagnie et sa paresse, autant l'individu pouvait être utile pour trouver des personnes qui faisaient correctement leurs boulots et inventer de nouveaux gadgets qui faisaient les meilleures ventes dans leur société. Il se rappelait vaguement une conversation où ce coureur de jupons avait présenté son apprentie comme la parfaite nourrice.

Il devrait l'appeler, après avoir fait le dîner de ses deux petits anges.

* * *

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Allen, estomaqué. Il arrêta momentanément de laver la vaisselle et l'assiette savonneuse qu'il tenait dans ses mains glissa dans l'évier sans qu'il ne la remarque malgré le bruit de casse qu'elle fit.

Cross se renfrogna en entendant l'assiette se briser en rencontrant le fond de l'évier. Le gamin devra payer pour ça après cette discussion.

"Tu bosseras comme nounou pour le PDG de la Mugen Compagny" répéta Cross. Il se renfrogna davantage : il détestait avoir à se répéter, particulièrement pour ce gamin inutile.

Allen semblait inconscient du regard agacé que lui jetait Cross. Ses yeux chromés s'écarquillaient de confusion.

"U-une nounou ?" demanda-t-il incrédule. Cross hocha lentement de la tête, maudissant la lenteur d'esprit d'Allen. Il lança un regard au verre de vin vide dans sa main, espérant qu'il soit plein et que lui-même soit ivre en parlant à son apprenti. Il se sentait toujours comme ça lorsqu'il parlait à Allen. Son idiotie était parfois si dense que Cross devait lui faire rentrer les mots dans le crâne, physiquement, avec un marteau.

"Ce putain de gamin aux cheveux longs a deux gosses." Répondit Cross. "Des jumeaux : un garçon et une fille. Ils ont fait tourner en bourrique chaque nurse depuis qu'ils sont assez grands pour savoir marcher." Il lava à grande eau le verre vide, espérant qu'il se remplisse. "C'est pourquoi ce Kanda offre un paquet de fric pour quiconque voudra s'occuper de ses gosses."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Fit Allen, impassible. Il ramena une mèche blanche derrière son oreille et retourna à sa vaisselle.

Cross sentit la colère monter lentement en lui. Sa main alla trouver le marteau qu'il gardait à portée à sa ceinture. Il était là depuis qu'il avait pris Allen et ne l'avait jamais quitté.

"Et pourquoi non ?" demanda Cross, la voix lourde de menaces. "C'est payé en bon argent et si tu acceptes tu n'auras plus de petits boulots secondaires à faire. En plus tu vivras là bas aussi, tes frais seront payés et tu n'auras plus à revenir dans ce trou à rat."

"Vous voulez juste me jeter dehors, oui !" répliqua Allen en se retournant rapidement. Il essuya ses mains et attrapa une bouteille de vin dans le placard qui le surplombait.

"Qui t'as donné le choix ?" ricana Cross. "Prends ce job ou je te fais sauter la cervelle en éclats"

Allen se raidit. Il était habitué aux menaces et il savait que Cross, étant le maître sadique qu'il était, n'hésiterait pas à donner corps à ses menaces.

"Je ne travaille pas bien avec les enfants !" protesta Allen. Il se calma et rajouta en murmurant "Ils penseront que je suis dégoûtant."

Allen s'assit et ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Il regarda sombrement le liquide ; les gens évitent les enfants laids et maudits, comme lui, donc il était habitué à voir les visages dégoûtés ainsi que les regards curieux. Quand il était plus jeune, il était méprisé pour son bras bizarre qui lui a donné une enfance si misérable. Voir des enfants se moquer de son étrange apparence était comme revivre sa propre enfance, encore et encore, sur leurs jeunes visages. Pour Allen, voir la haine, le mépris et l'humiliation dans le regard des adultes et encore plus des enfants était trop. C'est pourquoi il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son bras en portant des gants.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de t'aimer" fit Cross en coupant court à ses réflexions. "Quelqu'un viendra te prendre et t'amener là bas. Et ne t'avise pas de penser que tu peux y échapper. Je ne veux plus revoir ton affreuse figure dans les parages, donc tu ferais mieux de garder ce job."

Allen grommela et se prit la tête dans les mains. Avec le visage caché par ses mains, il ne vit pas la figure de Cross s'étirer en un sourire narquois.

* * *

"Donc, c'est la maison des Kanda" songea Allen. Il regarda avec admiration l'immensité de la propriété. Le manoir avait un ton blanc apaisant avec quelques touches de bleu. Il y avait une large cour avec une fontaine bouillonnante et des myriades de fleurs. La scène dans son entier était si pittoresque qu'elle semblait sortir d'un des contes de fées que Mana lui racontait quand il était petit.

"Monsieur Walker" l'interpella Thomas, le chauffeur. "Nous sommes arrivés."

Comme si Thomas avait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison et Allen marcha jusqu'à la porte principale. De plus près, les lourds battants en bois étaient plus imposants et l'intimidèrent.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sonna. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans un grincement malgré leur taille et un homme en costume, portant une oreillette, se présenta.

"Bienvenue, monsieur Walker" fit avec un sourire poli, celui qu'Allen identifia comme le majordome. "Nous vous attendions. Je suis Marie Noise, le majordome de la famille Kanda." Allen lui rendit son sourire nerveusement.

"Bon-bonjour" bégaya Allen. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et maudit sa panique soudaine. "Je suis ici pour le poste de nurse."

Un regard qu'Allen put déchiffrer, traversa le visage de Marie mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Marie sourit mystérieusement et l'invita à entrer.

"Entrez, je vous prie et faites comme chez vous" déclara Marie."Les enfants seront bientôt là." Il dirigea Allen parmi des couloirs en marbres dont le sol était recouvert de moelleux tapis pelucheux jusqu'à un grand salon rempli avec un mobilier moderne et élégant. La plupart étant de style oriental, nota Allen. Le long d'un des murs se trouvait une cheminée.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée se trouvaient en guise de décoration des photos de deux enfants en compagnie d'un adulte ainsi qu'une horloge étrange à l'intérieur de laquelle fleurissait un lotus. Sur chaque image Allen pouvait voir le visage souriant des enfants et de leur père. Allen regarda les photos avec envie. Ils avaient l'air si parfaits.

Deux enfants, un garçon à la tignasse flamboyante et aux yeux d'émeraude et une fille aux yeux violets avec des tresses déboulèrent dans la pièce. Le garçon menait et la fille, tenant un ballon vert dans ses mains, trottait joyeusement derrière lui.

"La nounou est là, la nounou est là" chantaient-ils tous les deux en sautant autour du fauteuil où était assis Allen. Ce dernier les regardait, béat d'admiration.

_Ils sont si beaux_, pensa-t-il.

"Les voici" fit Marie avec un sourire. Les enfants se cachèrent derrière les jambes du majordome lançant furtivement des coups d'œil timides. Marie mit une main dans le dos de chacun et les poussa doucement en avant. Ils trébuchèrent un peu avant de s'élancer et de s'accrocher au pantalon-robe d'Allen. Celui-ci sursauta à cause de ce mouvement inattendu mais rattrapa les deux corps afin qu'ils ne tombent pas.

"Je vous laisse faire connaissance et vous occuper des enfants." Expliqua Marie. "Il y une liste sur le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine, de ce qu'i faire aujourd'hui. Il y a aussi les numéros d'urgence si quelque chose arrive. La nourriture est préparée sur la table pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Je serais de retour dans l'après midi pour aider à préparer le dîner. Maître Kanda peut être de retour plus tôt aujourd'hui, donc ne soyez pas alarmé quand vous le verrez. Votre chambre est à côté de celle des enfants, à gauche, et vos affaires y ont été apportées, donc faites comme chez vous."

"Ok" acquiesça Allen en guise de réponse. A vrai dire, il avait eu du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations. Il craignait d'oublier quelque chose et d'être viré. Et donc d'avoir à faire face à Cross et le marteau par la suite. Le souvenir de l'outil rencontrant sa tête le fit grimacer de douleur. "Bon voyage M. Marie.

"Bye Marie !" fit Lavi avec un signe de la main. "Bye Marie !" fit Lenalee en écho en faisant un grand salut frénétique.

Marie leur dit "au revoir", serrant dans ses bras les enfants tour à tour, et prit une paire de clés de voiture d'un support qui en contenant au moins cinq autres. Aussitôt qu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer, Lavi et Lenalee se retournèrent vers leur nouvelle nounou. Allen sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il vit un regard violet et l'autre émeraude, le dévisager avec étonnement. Il savait qu'ils regardaient sa cicatrice et sa chevelure pâle. Il vit le jugement silencieux dans leurs yeux, et, pendant une seconde, il laissa voir sa panique sur son visage.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait littéralement pas d'expérience avec les enfants. Bébé, il a été adopté par Mana, son père adoptif adoré, et il a vécu avec lui, aussi heureux qu'un enfant puisse l'être. Son apparence étrange faisait que les autres enfants restaient loin de lui, le privant d'une enfance normale. Et puis quand Mana est mort et qu'il a été pris pas Cross, ses interactions avec les gens en général, sauf pour les boulots et les jeux d'argent, étaient devenues non existantes.

Deux sourires jumeaux naquirent sur les visages de Lavi et Lenalee. Soudainement, la peur disparut et Allen se retrouva à leur sourire à son tour.

"Je suis Lavi !" se désigna-t-il lui-même.

"Je suis Lenalee, " fit elle avec un sourire timide. Sa petite main serrait celle de son frère en une étreinte serrée, remarqua Allen. Elle doit être la plus en retrait des deux.

Allen laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement ; il semblait qu'il était accepté.

"Je suis Allen Walker mais vous pouvez m'appeler Allen si vous voulez" déclara-t-il vivement. Puis il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel Allen ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Est-ce que tu es notre nouvelle nanny, Allen-nanny ?" demanda Lavi. Allen acquiesça rapidement.

"Je suppose que c'est ce que je suis."

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce et se leva. Il ferait tout aussi bien de commencer la journée.

"C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner" annonça-t-il. Immédiatement les visages des deux enfants se tendirent. La panique familière reflua chez Allen et il se demanda brièvement s'il ne les avait pas contrariés.

"On veut pas petit déjeuner" fit Lavi avec humeur. "Le petit déjeuner c'est pour les mauviettes."

"Ouais, pour les mauviettes" répéta Lenalee en écho à son frère. Elle regarda le ballon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. "Je veux jouer dehors" déclara-t-elle en brandissant son ballon.

Allen sentit un filet de sueur couler dans sa nuque et il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils n'allaient pas être faciles à gérer.

"Eh bien" commença-t-il pendant que sa tête il pataugeait pour trouver des compromis. Il était vraiment mauvais avec les enfants. "Qu'est ce que vous dites de déjeuner avant que je ne vous emmène dehors pour jouer le reste de l'après midi ?"

A nouveau, il y eut une communication silencieuse qu'Allen ne comprit pas.

"Ok" acquiescèrent simultanément Lavi et Lenalee.

"Vous pouvez me conduire à la cuisine ?" demanda Allen en prenant la main de Lavi. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le guida. Mais une autre main attrapa sa main libre et le stoppa. Lavi lâcha la main d'Allen avec un haussement d'épaule et Allen continua sans eux.

"Allen" appela Lenalee, tendant sa main libre vers lui. Il fut surpris par ce mouvement. Puis il réalisa que Lenalee voulait probablement être portée et en souriant il posa la petite fille confortablement contre sa hanche. Elle fut un peu surprise mais elle eut un petit rire et blottit son visage contre l'épaule d'Allen.

"Allons chercher ton frère" murmura Allen en se mettant en marche dans la direction que Lavi avait prise.

La cuisine était aussi incroyable que le reste de la maison. Elle était impeccable, équipée d'appareils les plus récents et remplie avec plus de nourriture qu'Allen n'en avait jamais vu dans sa vie.

Allen jeta un regard au porridge qui était sorti pour les enfants. Il semblait gluant, grumeleux et pas du tout appétissant. Il y avait aussi quelques légumes et du poisson, qui n'avaient non plus l'air appétissant pour des enfants de cinq ans.

_Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi ces enfants ne veulent pas prendre de petit déjeuner_, songea Allen. Il n'aurait certainement pas mangé cela et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de forcer les enfants à le faire.

Se creusant la cervelle, il repensa à son petit déjeuner favori lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se rappela Mana, son père adoptif, et les matinées qu'il avait passées avec lui.

"Est-ce que vous aimez les pancakes ?" demanda Allen en s'agenouillant pour être à leur hauteur.

Lenalee et Lavi semblèrent abasourdis. Plusieurs nounous leur ont demandé de manger le déjeuner préparé pour eux ou alors de sauter le petit déjeuner ensembles et les laisser faire.

"Ummm…Allen-nanny ?" demanda Lavi en hésitant. "C'est quoi des pancakes ?"

_Oh !_ pensa Allen. _Leur père est Japonais. Ils n'ont probablement pas vu beaucoup de nourriture américaine._

"Ce sont des sortes de crêpes épaisses américaines" répondit Allen. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les décrire. "Umm… c'est de la pâte moelleuse et euh… c'est délicieux avec du sirop d'érable et du beurre."

Lenalee et Lavi parurent incrédules. Ils s'entre regardèrent sceptiquement puis revinrent sur Allen qui attendait patiemment avec un gentil sourire.

"Yuu-papa dit que la nourriture américaine c'est que pour les traîne misère et les chiens" commenta légèrement Lavi dans l'espoir de briser l'espoir de leur nounou à essayer de faire connaissance.

Allen tiqua. _Qu'est-ce que leur père avait appris à ces enfants ?_ Allen soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

"Eh bien c'est que votre père n'a probablement pas essayé les pancakes avant !" déclara Allen avec conviction. "Nous essaierons d'abord les pancakes, mais si vous n'aimez pas on pourra essayer quelque chose d'autre."

Un nouveau jugement silencieux passa entre les jumeaux. Immédiatement après Lavi s'accrocha à la jambe d'Allen, lui tirant un "ouf !" surpris.

"Ouais" répondit-il pour deux. "Pancakes ! Je veux essayer !"

Puis il se précipita dans un couloir où Allen supposa que devait être entreposés la farine et autres ingrédients.

"Je veux aider !" ajouta Lenalee, tirant timidement sur la jambe de pantalon à Allen. Il baissa le regard vers elle et prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

"Tu veux bien me montrer où est l'office1 alors ?" demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire. Lenalee hocha la tête et le conduisit vers une large double porte.

Lavi et Lenalee se tenaient tous deux devant la porte et Allen supposa qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur.

Il trouva une paire de petits tabliers, l'un violet et l'autre vert, neufs et immaculés, montrant à peine une trace d'utilisation. Les jumeaux se tortillaient d'excitation alors qu'Allen les aidait à enfiler les tabliers. Puis ce dernier en trouva un autre bleu marine de taille normal pour lui-même et s'attaqua à rassembler les ingrédients.

Lavi et Lenalee tendaient leurs bras obligeamment, attendant qu'Allen leur donne les ingrédients qu'ils allaient déposer dans la cuisine avant de revenir rapidement en prendre d'autres.

Finalement Allen les suivit dans la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose d'autre pouvant être utile pendant que les jumeaux sortaient un saladier d'un placard. Allen trouva mignon la manière dont ils mirent leurs efforts combinés pour déposer l'énorme récipient sur la table de cuisine.

"Que pensez-vous de pancakes aux myrtilles ?" demanda Allen en sortant les dites myrtilles du réfrigérateur.

"Ouais !" s'écrièrent les enfants.

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi à faire des pancakes. Allen fut impressionné par leur volonté à participer. Ils étaient si adorables et l'aidaient chaque fois qu'il avait besoin. Et le fait de les voir couvert de farine et d'œufs les rendait attachants. Il était maintenant à l'aise avec les enfants et toute la nervosité et la panique d'avant semblaient ridicules.

_Ainsi, c'est comme ça d'être avec d'autres enfants_ songea Allen avec un sourire.

Il prit bien garde d'éloigner les enfants de la cuisinière pendant qu'il faisait cuire les pancakes. Les voir lancer des "Ahh" et des "Ohh" ébahis chaque fois qu'il faisait sauter un pancake haut en l'air, le faisait rire.

"Ils sont tout moelleux !" déclara Lavi en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son pancake dégoulinant de miel. Allen n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver du sirop d'érable et l'avait remplacé par du miel. Ça avait beaucoup plu aux jumeaux, qui avaient rapidement demandé un deuxième puis un troisième. Allen lui-même avait englouti la moitié des pancakes qu'ils avaient faits, à la grande fascination de Lavi (et de Lenalee, même si elle était trop polie et timide pour le montrer).

"Tu as du miel sur la joue" fit gentiment Allen en prenant une serviette et en essuyant la joue de Lavi.

Un jugement silencieux s'échangea à nouveau entre les jumeaux.

"Allen, on veut que tu restes pour toujours !" marmonna Lenalee. Puis son visage prit une teinte rose et elle fit semblant de s'occuper à manger le reste de son pancake.

Allen sourit. Elle était si adorable ! "Pas de problème. Après tout votre père m'a embauché comme nounou…"

"Non, Allen-nanny" clarifia Lavi en lui lançant un regard vert perçant. "Nous voulons que tu restes pour être notre nouvelle maman."

Allen s'étrangla avec le pancake qu'il était en train de manger et chercha désespérément de l'air alors qu'il était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Je continue ? Rewiew please !**

**Notes de la traductrice :  
**

**1 Visiblement pour les anglais la cuisine et l'office sont deux endroits bien distincts. La cuisine sert pour déjeuner en petit comité, l'office est l'endroit où l'on cuisine.**

**Bon, voilà le premier chapitre. Certaines phrases sont un peu bancales, mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier quand même !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Whaouh que de rewiews ! Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire serait aussi populaire ! J'essaye vraiment d'updater rapidement donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : J'aurais aimé que Kanda soit mon petit-ami / amant/ ami mais Allen a déjà pris ce rôle et je détesterais les voir séparer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Notre nouvelle nounou est… !**

Allen tomba de sa chaise et dû subir de petits poings battant sans cesse sur sa poitrine pour déloger le pancake coincé dans sa gorge.

"Respire, Allen-nanny !"cria Lavi comme les ambulanciers qu'il avait vus à la télé. Il appuyait de ses poings sur la poitrine d'Allen comme eux pour souligner ses paroles. "Respire !"

Lenalee commença à pleurer alors qu'elle assistait Lavi dans son massage cardiaque. "Respire, Allen !"

Le morceau de pancake était avalé depuis longtemps et Allen tentait frénétiquement de reprendre sa respiration mais, à chaque coup, il sentait l'oxygène dont il avait désespérément besoin être expulsé loin de lui.

"S-stop !" souffla Allen, cherchant de l'air urgemment. "STOP !"

"Il est… vivant !" gloussa Lavi, comme dans ces films qu'il voyait à la télé.

"Youpi, il est vivant !" s'écria joyeusement Lenalee, en levant les bras en l'air en guise de célébration.

Allen se rassit et prit quelques précieuses et profondes goulées d'air. Il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de l'absence d'air et il s'autorisa un instant avant de se tourner vers les deux visages en attente.

"Allen-nanny pourquoi tu t'es étranglée ?" demanda innocemment Lavi, ses yeux verts emplis d'une tristesse déchirante. "Tu ne veux pas être notre nouvelle maman ? Yuu-papa t'aimera parce que moi et Lenalee, on t'aime."

Lenalee hocha furieusement de la tête. "Papa t'aimera, c'est sûr !"

Allen songea qu'il était agréable de voir comment ils l'avaient accepté. Ils étaient si beaux et gentils, leur père devait être aussi bienveillant et compatissant pour avoir élevé de si adorables enfants. Il les enviait secrètement à cause de son enfance perdue. Il ne saurait jamais ce que c'est qu'une enfance véritable mais prendre soin des jumeaux lui rappelait les moments heureux de son propre passé, ceux sans Cross.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que je puisse être votre maman" déclara Allen sereinement en tapotant leurs têtes. "Il doit y avoir quelqu'un de mieux que moi." _Comme une femme_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. "Alors que pensez-vous que je, euh… vous aide à trouver une meilleure maman ?"

Il regretta ses mots à peine les eut-il prononcés. Les jumeaux retinrent leurs souffles et leurs yeux s'agrandir, comme s'ils avaient été poignardés.

_Merde, Allen Walker_, pensa-t-il anxieusement_. Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'embarques encore ?_

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lavi désespérément en agrippant le devant de la chemise d'Allen. "Allen-nanny est la maman parfaite ! Tu t'occupes de nous, pas vrai ?"

Des yeux violets et verts, remplis d'attente se tournèrent vers lui. Sa volonté s'effrita sous leur regard. En à peine quelques heures, Allen était tombé sous le charme de leurs adorables frimousses. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire "non", désormais.

"C'est juste, c'est juste" fit Allen en guise d'apaisement en tentant de raisonner avec eux. "Mais vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques heures. Peut être que dans le futur, vous voudrez une meilleure maman."

Lenalee et Lavi lui jetèrent un regard de pure horreur comme s'il venait de proférer un blasphème. Il y eut un long silence et Allen se sentit liquéfié sous leurs regards.

"Est-ce que tu nous détestes parce que nous ne sommes pas parfaits ?" demanda Lavi découragé, sans tenir compte des explications d'Allen.

"Nous sommes désolés si nous avons fais de vilains tours à la dame qui a percé mon ballon !" se lamenta Lenalee. Sa détresse gagna rapidement Lavi qui continua avec sa propre déclaration.

"Pardon pour avoir fait exploser le lave-vaisselle !" s'écria Lavi. Et, l'un après l'autre, Lenalee et Lavi commencèrent à confesser chaque petite bêtise dont ils se rappelaient. Allen sentit ses yeux cligner lorsque les enfants entraient dans les détails de toutes les farces qu'ils avaient jouées à leurs nourrices. Il était ébahi de la créativité qu'il mettait dans leurs plans pour mener la vie dure à leurs nounous.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du chewing-gum dans les cheveux de la trente-septième nounou" cria Lavi.

_C'est bien assez_, Allen soupira intérieurement en se frottant les tempes.

"Lavi, Lenalee" fit doucement Allen. Comme ils l'ignorèrent et continuaient leur tirade, il essaya à nouveau. 'Lavi, Lenalee !" Mais ils continuèrent à l'ignorer. A présent Lenalee était en larmes et les joues de Lavi étaient devenues rouges dans l'effort qu'il faisait de réciter chaque petit écart de conduite. Allen soupira et attrapa rapidement les enfants dans un câlin. "On se calme" chuchota-t-il. Le fait qu'Allen les ait pris dans ses bras et leur parle doucement, eut un effet profond sur les jumeaux. Immédiatement ils arrêtèrent et le regardèrent, perplexes.

Lenalee mit son pouce dans sa bouche, un geste qu'elle faisait après qu'elle ait pleuré ou quand elle était confuse. Le regard de Lavi passa de Lenalee à Allen et revint sur Lenalee. Personne n'avait été capable de la calmer aussi rapidement qu'Allen sauf leur père et, parfois, Marie.

Allen les serra un peu plus et leur adressa à chacun un regard réconfortant. Leur attention était rivée sur lui.

"Je ne vous déteste pas et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas parfaits" murmura Allen sur le même ton rassurant. "C'est parce que je ne suis pas la maman parfaite. Vous méritez quelqu'un de mieux. Alors s'il vous plaît arrêtez de pleurer."

"Mais tu es la maman parfaite !" insista Lenalee en sortant son pouce de sa bouche et en agrippant la chemise d'Allen, comme pour le maintenir près d'elle.

"Oui, oui" affirma à son tour Lavi, en attrapant l'autre côté de la chemise. "Tu nous as fait des pancakes, et tu es sympa avec nous, et tu es si jolie ! Comme Cendrillon dans le dessin animé !"

La dernière partie parut étrange à Allen. Personne ne l'avait jamais défini comme joli auparavant. Il avait été considéré comme adorable, oui, mais jamais comme joli. Et il n'avait jamais été comparé à une princesse Disney non plus. Une pensée le frappa soudain et ses yeux chromés s'écarquillèrent.

"Attendez, les enfants, vous savez que je suis de sexe masculin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Allen incertain. Des regards innocents et curieux lui répondirent. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

"Ça veut dire quoi "masculin" ?" renchérit Lenalee en ouvrant de grands yeux violets.

_Par pitié ne me dites pas que_… supplia mentalement Allen.

"Cela veut dire que je suis un homme" expliqua-t-il patiemment. Dans son esprit, il tentait vainement de maintenir les derniers lambeaux de sa virilité.

Les yeux de Lenalee et de Lavi s'écarquillèrent. Allen sentit son estomac se crisper. Ce n'était pas possible.

"HEIN ?" crièrent-ils, incrédules. C'était épouvantable la rapidité avec laquelle Allen sentit sa fierté d'homme s'effondrer.

Lavi se tortilla entre ses bras et tâta son torse. Lenalee caressa le visage d'Allen et toucha ses bras d'une drôle de manière. Elle tira sur ses cheveux blancs et en examina les brins comme s'ils détenaient la réponse au mystère de son androgénie. A travers tous ces examens, Allen sentit son orgueil couler de plus en plus profond comme s'il avait été battu physiquement.

"Tu es un garçon !" s'exclama Lavi avec incrédulité.

_Sainte Vierge,_ pensa Allen, alarmé_. Ils pensaient que j'étais une femme !_

Ses années d'expérience au poker furent les seules choses qui l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer et d'aller se morfondre dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer, pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index pour arrêter la migraine qu'il sentait venir et fit à nouveau face aux jumeaux.

"Oui, je suis un homme" répéta Allen avec un petit sourire hésitant. Il vit leurs épaules s'affaisser de déception et il paniqua à nouveau. "Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas être votre maman."

Lenalee et Lavi baissèrent les yeux découragés et le cœur brisé en se serrant plus encore contre lui. Même eux savaient que le prince charmant ne tombait pas amoureux d'un autre prince dans les contes de fées.

"Mais j'aime Allen" fit Lenalee en reniflant. "Je veux qu'il devienne notre nouvelle maman !"

"Moi aussi je veux qu'Allen devienne notre nouvelle maman !" brailla Lavi. Allen sentit sa chemise trempée de pleurs et de morve. Il se sentit brusquement fatigué et vidé de toute énergie, bien que cela ne fasse que quelques heures qu'il prenait soin des enfants.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point il était difficile de s'occuper d'enfants_, songea Allen. Il se sentit plus révérencieux pour l'image qu'il se faisait du père. Le père des jumeaux avait sûrement une patience à toute épreuve pour s'en occuper.

Il alla vers la table et prit deux serviettes. Il les plaça devant leurs nez.

"Soufflez" commanda-t-il. Lavi et Lenalee s'arrêtèrent de pleurnicher et firent ce qu'Allen demanda. Leurs soufflements combinés ressemblèrent à des cornes de brume et cela fit rire Allen. "Ça va mieux ?"

Les deux hochèrent de la tête mais leurs visages voulaient tout dire.

Allen les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. "Là, là. Je suis toujours votre nounou, alors je resterais ici aussi longtemps que vous voudrez."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Lenalee, le visage s'illuminant quelque peu. "Pour toujours ?"

"Vraiment" répéta Allen fermement.

"Serment du petit doigt ?" demanda Lavi en levant son auriculaire.

"Oui" sourit Allen en accrochant son auriculaire à celui de Lavi. Puis il se leva soudain et frappa dans ses mains gantées. "Maintenant, qui veut aller dehors et jouer ?"

"Moi !" s'écrièrent Lenalee et Lavi en même temps.

* * *

"On ne veut pas faire de sieste !" fit Lavi avec un air renfrogné. Lenalee tenait son ballon vert contre elle et imitait l'expression de son frère. Nounou sympa / future maman ou pas, Lavi et Lenalee détestait l'heure de la sieste avec autant de fermeté que le petit déjeuner et il n'y aurait rien qu'Allen puisse faire pour les persuader d'aller dormir.

Allen avait essayé de les attraper mais ils étaient assis fermement sur le sol et refusaient de bouger. Il avait essayé de les convaincre en promettant plus de temps de jeu lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient mais Lavi fit remarquer qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien jouer maintenant et les compromis d'Allen lui furent renvoyés à la figure. Il avait tenté de les amadouer car son orgueil ne pouvait plus être froissé après que les enfants aient douté de son sexe, mais les jumeaux ne furent pas plus persuadés.

Finalement Allen s'effondra de fatigue sur le canapé. Lavi et Lenalee, eux, boudaient avec des visages contrits. Habituellement les nurses abandonnaient à cette étape ou étaient si exaspérées qu'elles sortaient de la chambre en claquant la porte, leur laissant libre champ pour mettre en place leur nouvelle farce.

Allen se redressa soudain, une idée lumineuse lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec curiosité.

"Est qu'il y a un piano dans la maison ?" demanda Allen avec espoir.

Lenalee et Lavi s'échangèrent un regard perplexe accompagné d'une conversation télépathique. Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et prirent la main d'Allen. Quelques couloirs et un escalier plus tard, Allen se retrouva devant une paire de doubles portes blanches. Les portes étaient sculptées avec une scène de guerre. Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent et il examina les sculptures. Il semblait qu'il y avait deux côtés : un avec des démons et un autre avec des guerriers en robes de prêtres. Chaque démon semblait identique sauf quelques uns dans le fond. Un homme était exceptionnellement gros, nota Allen, et arborait le plus large et le plus menaçant sourire qu'Allen ait jamais vu. De l'autre côté Allen pouvait voir que chaque guerrier possédait une arme différente : un tenait un maillet gigantesque qui paraissait enflammé, une portait des bottes qui semblaient la propulser littéralement dans les airs et il y avait un autre dont le bras, transformé en une énorme griffe, lui cachait le visage.

_Ils ressemblent à Lavi et Lenalee_ ! nota Allen avec retard.

"C'est moi et Lenalee quand on sera grands !" désigna Lavi en pointant l'homme au maillet et la femme aux bottes.

"C'est Papa !" s'écria Lenalee en désignant la sculpture d'un homme armé d'une épée et tranchant en deux une espèce de boule énorme d'où saillaient des canons.

"Ouais" acquiesça Lavi. "Tiedoll et Panda-jiji l'ont sculpté pour nous. Papa a dit qu'il avait vu ça dans un rêve, une fois."

"C'est, euh… très détaillé et vraiment délicat" répondit Allen avec une certaine appréhension. Lavi dut remarquer le ton de sa voix car il mena Allen plus encore devant la porte.

"C'est la dame qui a amené le piano et l'a mis ici" expliqua Lavi.

"La dame ?" demanda Allen mais Lavi recula pour le laisser ouvrir les portes ouvragées.

C'était une grande salle de bal avec des chandeliers en cristal et un sol en marbre, et où se trouvait dans un coin un piano à queue, blanc. La lumière rebondissait sur le couvercle laqué et formait de petits arcs-en-ciel dispersés sur le sol.

"C'est pour la déc… déc-décoration" prononça lentement Lenalee, plissant son visage tellement elle se concentrait pour prononcer ce mot difficile.

Lenalee et Lavi sautèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent avec une vive attention Allen qui ouvrait le piano et testait les touches. Le son retentit dans toute la salle, l'amplifiant et le faisant résonner. Il ajusta un peu le siège et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"Vous voulez écouter quelque chose ?" demanda Allen bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Les deux enfants hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête et attendirent.

Ses doigts se placèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les touches et il se lança dans une berceuse qu'il avait composé lui-même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant.

Morceau après morceau, pour la plupart des berceuses et des musiques douces, il joua jusqu'à ce que ses doigts le brûlent et que les jumeaux tombent doucement de sommeil. Allen s'arrêta alors et la musique cessa comme si un couteau l'avait coupé, et Allen s'avança doucement vers le sofa. Il prit doucement les enfants dans ses bras, les calant sous son menton, et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux lits, de part et d'autre du mur. Un côté de la chambre était d'un vert lumineux tandis que l'autre était d'un violet plus gai. Des jouets et des livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol et ça lui prit un temps incroyable à naviguer dans la pièce sans trébucher.

Lenalee et Lavi gémirent tous les deux lorsqu'il tenta de les séparer pour les mettre dans leurs lits respectifs. Au final, il abandonna et rapprocha les lits ensembles pour n'en former plus qu'un grand.

Allen sourit gentiment lorsque les deux enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ensommeillés. Il les déposa sur les lits et tira la couverture sur eux.

"Dormez maintenant" chuchota Allen. Lenalee s'était nichée dans les couvertures et il s'apprêtait à partir après avoir bordé Lavi quand ce dernier attrapa sa main. Allen s'arrêta et lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

"Allen-nanny" demanda Lavi d'une petite voix hésitante et endormie, "Tu n'es pas… une mauvaise nounou."

Cette simple phrase fit battre son cœur. Un large sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Allen et ses joues rosirent légèrement de joie.

"Merci Lavi" répondit-il, contenant à peine la joie dans sa voix.

Lenalee se plaignit doucement et Allen alla vérifia de son côté. Comme Lavi, elle attrapa sa main et le regarda à travers ses yeux mi clos.

"Est-ce que tu resteras avec nous, Allen ?" demanda-t-elle, engourdie. Les orbes argentées d'Allen s'adoucirent. La fillette était au bord de l'endormissement, ses grands yeux violets se fermant doucement. D'ailleurs sa prise sur la main d'Allen se relâcha un peu.

"Bien sûr" répondit Allen en remettant doucement ses cheveux noirs en arrière. "Maintenant dors."

"Tu restes avec nous, Allen-nanny ?" murmura Lavi. "Tu seras toujours là quand nous nous réveillerons ?"

"Je serais juste là lorsque tu te réveilleras" le rassura Allen. Les deux enfants attrapèrent ses mains, une pour chacun, et une fois qu'Allen leur ait murmuré une douzaine de mots rassurants, ils s'endormirent. Finalement il s'installa confortablement à la tête du lit. Même s'ils s'étaient endormis rapidement et qu'Allen sentait ses jambes s'engourdir progressivement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les quitter.

* * *

Lorsque Kanda rentra il fut légèrement surpris de ne pas entendre de cris ou de pleurs, ni de voir de bazar de quelque sorte dans la maison. Il posa lentement ses clés sur la table et attendit les cris coutumiers de Lenalee et de Lavi qui fuyaient leur nouvelle nurse, mais ils ne vinrent jamais. La maison était plongée dans le plus profond silence.

Prudemment il vérifia toutes les pièces et les trouva tous dans une chambre. Qui que soit la personne qu'avait recommandé Cross, soit elle était si merdique qu'elle avait quitté la maison aussitôt qu'elle avait vu les enfants, soit elle était foutrement fantastique pour être capable de les calmer assez pour ne pas détruire la maison. Personnellement Kanda penchait pour la première option et sourit à cette idée.

Il entra dans les chambre des enfants pour y trouver un petit garçon (ou une fille ?) qui dormait aux côtés de Lenalee et Lavi. Leurs lits avaient été rapprochés pour former un lit double (chose qu'ils faisaient toujours en cachette) et les deux mains du garçon (ou de la fille ?) étaient prises chacune par Lavi et Lenalee.

Ce qui fit tiquer Kanda fut l'apparence du garçon (ou de la fille). Ses cheveux, aussi blancs que de la neige fraîche, recouvraient son pâle visage marqué par une horrible cicatrice qui courait le long de sa joue gauche jusqu'à son front. Cette personne portait des gants malgré la forte température, nota Kanda, probablement pour cacher quelque chose. En somme, cette personne était un monstre.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir le garçon (ou la fille ? il ne pouvait toujours pas se décider) s'agita et le regarda avec des yeux gris encore groggy.

"Bonjour Monsieur" le (Kanda avait décidé que c'était un garçon à sa voix grave) salua-t-il. "Vous devez être Kanda Yuu."

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Lenalee gémit lorsqu'il tenta de libérer sa main de la sienne. Allen fit un sourire d'excuse et défit gentiment ses mains de celles de Lenalee et de Lavi. Il s'étira, faisant entendre des bruits de craquement qui firent renifler Kanda de dégoût et quitter la chambre. Allen cligna des yeux, confus et haussa les épaules. Il sortit à son tour et ferma la porte pendant que Kanda l'attendait dans le couloir.

"Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker, votre nouvelle nounou" s'introduisit Allen en tendant la main. Kanda la regarda avec une expression qu'il ne put déchiffrer mais Allen ne se démonta pas.

Se tenait devant lui le fameux père tant encensé de ces ravissants, doux et gentils enfants qu'il avait gardés. Bien sûr son air renfrogné n'était guère avenant, mais Allen ne s'arrêtait jamais aux premières impressions. Il était persuadé que Kanda était la plus gentille personne au monde. Ses enfants étaient le reflet même de combien il pouvait être gentil et paternel.

"Qu'est ce qu'une putain de Pousse de Soja monstrueuse comme toi, fiche avec mes enfants ?" gronda Kanda d'une voix cassée, la colère clairement lisible sur son visage.

_Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ pensa Allen effaré, les yeux grands ouverts. La seule chose certaine, au son de la voix et à l'apparence qu'il avait, c'était que son nouvel employeur était sur le point de lui refaire le portrait.

_Putain de merde…_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**_  
_

**J'adore particulièrement ce chapitre parce qu'Allen (le pauvre) s'en prend plein la figure. Franchement j'ai explosé de rire en le lisant alors j'ai voulu partager mes impressions avec vous. Et vous qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Eh bien oui je vais aller au Japon pour obtenir la propriété de D Gray Man. Ouais, en effet.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mon diabolique employeur, un père affectueux  
**

Allen avait imaginé des sourires de bienvenue et des introductions formelles. Il avait imaginé un sourire fatigué mais néanmoins reconnaissant, un visage marqué par l'âge mais au lieu de ça il avait été accueilli avec ça, ce dieu du sexe en costume ! Allen se sentit devenir rouge intérieurement, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait juste d'appeler mentalement son patron, un dieu du sexe.

Kanda était l'exact opposé d'Allen. Fin, des traits anguleux dessinaient sa figure alors qu'Allen était plus doux et aristocratique. Des yeux d'un noir cobalt qui contrastaient avec les yeux monochromes d'Allen, ce dernier se demandant d'ailleurs comment de tels yeux menaçants pouvaient regarder avec douceur ses enfants. Kanda avait une grande silhouette musclée, démontrant des années d'entraînement, tandis que celle d'Allen était maigre et agile due à la malnutrition dans sa petite enfance.

Distrait par Kanda, il nota à peine le poing qui se dirigeait vers son visage.

"Gah !" lâcha Allen en esquivant.

Il esquiva avec fluidité le poing de Kanda alors que ce dernier passait près de sa tête. Ses années passées à éviter les bouteilles que Cross lui jetait l'avaient doté de réflexes rapides. Tout en sentant le poing de Kanda frôler sa tête, il attrapa son poignet et tira vers lui, profitant de l'élan de l'autre homme. Une personne normale aurait dû trébucher, ou, comme Allen et lui était de force inégale, au moins piétiner, mais Kanda n'en fit rien.

Allen se retourna rapidement, pour faire face à Kanda, en position de combat. Il pouvait dire que Kanda avait un bon entraînement en escrime et possiblement dans d'autres arts martiaux en observant la posture de son opposant d'un œil critique.

"Putain de Moyashi !" gronda Kanda en tentant une nouvelle attaque. "Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?" Le regard aiguisé d'Allen lui permit d'attraper la main de Kanda.

"Ce n'est pas ce dont ça à l'air !" s'écria Allen en paniquant un peu. Il agrippa le poignet de Kanda et tenta de le repousser mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

_C'est comme s'il était fait d'acier ou un truc du genre !_ pensa Allen alarmé. Son bras était encore engourdi d'avoir repoussé Kanda, et il luttait pour le maintenir immobile.

"Je vais te le redemander une nouvelle fois" commença Kanda lentement, en plissant les yeux. "Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?"

Allen s'étrangla alors que les mots peinaient à faire leur chemin dans son esprit et que l'autre main de Kanda se dirigeait vers son visage. Il était clair que Kanda n'attendait aucune réponse. Il bloqua son bras et d'un mouvement brusque, envoya son coude dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

"Stupide idiot !" grogna Kanda en libérant ses poignets. " Je vais te tuer et te ramener à ce putain d'inventeur de mes deux !"

Allen ne voulait pas retourner chez son maître car quoi que lui réservait son maître, c'était un millier de fois plus douloureux que ce que pourrait lui infliger cet homme. "Je –je peux expliquer ! Je suis la nouvelle nurse !" s'exclama Allen en agitant les bras frénétiquement. "Je suis ici à cause de mon maître, c'est Cross qui m'a envoyé ici !"

Il ferma les yeux se préparant à l'impact alors que l'autre chargeait à nouveau.

Kanda s'arrêta et le regarda avec incrédulité. Il abaissa son poing. " Ce bâtard paresseux ? Tu es la "parfaite" personne qu'il a recommandée ?"

_Parfaite ?_ grogna Allen en pensée, roulant des yeux. _Ce bâtard ne me définirait jamais comme parfait._

"Oh, vous le connaissez ?" demanda sèchement Allen.

"Putain," jura Kanda, semblant sur le point de s'excuser en reculant. "Tu n'es qu'un moyashi hermaphrodite "

Le mot hermaphrodite fit écho aux oreilles d'Allen. Il se pétrifia et regarda d'un œil vide Kanda se diriger vers la chambre de Lavi et Lenalee.

"Hermaphrodite ?" grinça Allen. Sa colère s'enflamma et il dévisagea Kanda "Pardonnez moi ?"

"T'as bien entendu" grogna Kanda, en l'ignorant pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. "Ou t'es sourd aussi ?"

Personne ne l'avait encore jamais insulté comme ça. Les yeux gris pluie d'Allen s'assombrirent pour devenir aussi dur que de l'acier.

"Vous pouvez parler, espèce de transsexuel " répliqua Allen, alors que ses orbes d'argent jetaient un regard glacial à son interlocuteur.

Kanda se retourna et lui jeta un regard capable de geler l'enfer lui-même, faisant sursauter Allen.

"Ferme ta gueule, le haricot" fit Kanda d'une voix sourde. "Je devrais juste te virer sur le champ !"

Instantanément les yeux d'Allen perdirent leur éclat et il se tut. Il avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié travaillé ici. C'était mieux que de passer ses journées à tricher, et malgré ses vaines tentatives, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Lavi et Lenalee. IL n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un, en dehors de son père adoptif Mana, et même alors il l'avait perdu. Vivre avec Cross l'avait rendu amer et il avait dû enfermer ses émotions afin de pouvoir survivre dans le monde dans lequel il vivait désormais.

Malgré tout, voir Lavi et Lenalee avait tout changé. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant aimé et nécessaire que lorsque les jumeaux le regardaient. Il sentait que peut être, il pourrait être quelqu'un pour eux, et cette pensée réchauffait Allen au plus profond de son cœur.

"Yuu- papa ? Papa ?"

Les deux adultes se retournèrent pour voir les deux enfants qui venaient de sortir de leur chambre. Lavi baîlla et frotta ses yeux verts ensommeillés avec ses petits poings. Lenalee tenait l'ourlet du T-shirt de son frère et regardait affectueusement vers eux, curieuse de connaître les interactions entre son père bien aimé et sa nounou bien aimée.

"Lavi, Lenalee" fit Allen automatiquement, ses yeux brillant à la vue des jumeaux. "Bonjour."

"Papa ?" répéta timidement Lenalee. Elle s'emmêla les pieds dans le tapis et entraîna son frère avec elle vers leur père.

"Je suis rentré" répondit gentiment Kanda. Il s'agenouilla pour qu'ils puissent grimper dans ses bras. Lenalee caressa immédiatement le visage de son père pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, tandis que Lavi, encore un peu endormi à cause de sa sieste, se blottissait dans le creux de son cou. Kanda les embrassa étroitement et leur offrit un petit sourire.

La mâchoire d'Allen se décrochait alors qu'il observait la scène avec stupeur. Un moment auparavant, Kanda était sur le point de le battre à mort, et là, il était si gentil et aimant envers ses enfants qu'il semblait qu'une autre personne avait pris la place de l'homme rude et menaçant du début.

"Papa, papa !" gazouilla Lenalee en tirant sur la chemise de son père. "Aujourd'hui c'était fun !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kanda avec incrédulité en lançant un regard aussi affuté qu'un poignard vers Allen, qui se raidit sous ce regard.

"Ouais ! " déclara Lenalee. "Demande à Lavi ! Il te le dira !"

Puis elle regarda curieusement vers son frère avant de le secouer doucement depuis les bras de son père. Les yeux verts de Lavi s'ouvrirent et Lenalee lui lançant un regard éloquent.

Allen semblait sidéré alors que les jumeaux communiquaient silencieusement entre eux. Il tourna son regard vers Kanda qui regardait calmement et patiemment leur dialogue inaudible, comme si c'était une habitude de tous les jours. Lavi se retourna vers Allen et lui fit un énorme sourire. Allen sentit alors la peur refluer tandis qu'un étrange calme l'envahissait. Il lui sourit en retour de manière rassurante.

Lavi acquiesça furieusement, parfaitement réveillé cette fois. "Ouais, ouais ! Allen-nanny nous aime beaucoup ! Et nous aimons Allen-nanny !"

Lenalee sourit fièrement, comme si un exploit impossible venait d'être réalisé. Elle regarda ensuite Kanda avec une telle intensité qu'Allen se demanda si elle avait réellement cinq ans.

"Et il a joué avec nous !"

"Et il a joué du piano pour nous !"

"Oui, c'était super !"

"Et il a promis qu'il resterait avec nous pour toujours !"

"Et il a dit qu'il nous trouverait-"

"C'est bon Lavi" l'interrompit brusquement Allen, rougissant brutalement. Il remercia sa bonne étoile quand Lavi se tut et regarda Kanda, surpris. Un mot de plus et il aurait vraiment perdu son job.

Les yeux de Kanda s'agrandirent perceptiblement. Lavi et Lenalee se tortillaient dans ses bras, et tendirent leurs mains vers Allen.

"Allen-nanny" s'écrièrent-ils en même temps. "Allen-nanny ! On veut aller avec Allen-nanny !" Automatiquement, Allen s'approcha de lui et lui prit les enfants des bras.

Ils s'agrippèrent à Allen et rirent quand il les installa.

Allen sourit lorsqu'ils s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et se blottirent dans son cou. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, mais, en sentant leurs poids dans ses bras, il était envahi par un doux sentiment d'amour et d'adoration. Il frotta son nez contre la douce joue de bébé de Lenalee, obtenant un fou rire. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Lavi heurta son nez contre la joue d'Allen, dans une tentative d'imitation, ce qui fit rire Allen.

Les jumeaux et Allen se retournèrent vers Kanda qui les regardait avec un air froid et calculateur qu'Allen ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

"Est-ce qu'Allen-nanny peut rester avec nous, Yuu-papa ?" demanda Lavi avec espoir, ses yeux verts brillant avec tellement de gentillesse, que c'en était presque insupportable.

"Allen nous aime" déclara Lenalee avec conviction. "Il veut rester avec nous pour toujours !"

Elle écarta ses bras en un large geste comme s'il pouvait mesurer l'étendue du "pour toujours". Allen faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle bougea soudainement, mais cela le faisait sourire de voir les jumeaux prendre sa défense.

"Et il nous a fait des pancakes !" s'écria joyeusement Lavi. "J'adore les pancakes ! Allen-nanny fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde !"

Allen broncha quand le regard de Kanda revint sur lui, l'air de dire "_Qu'est ce que tu as donné à manger à mes enfants ?"_

"Papa" chuchota Lenalee. "On peut garder Allen avec nous, n'est ce pas ?" Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Kanda essaya de retirer Lenalee des bras d'Allen mais elle résista avec un glapissement effrayé, de sorte que la tête d'Allen heurta l'épaule de Kanda.

"Aïe !" grimaça Allen. Lavi suivit le mouvement et tira l'autre épaule de chemise de Kanda, faisant qu'Allen heurta à nouveau Kanda. Allen devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine lorsque son visage se retrouva immobilisé entre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Kanda. Il essaya de bouger mais les jumeaux les tenaient rapprochés. Il respirait faiblement, de peur d'énerver plus encore Kanda s'il venait à respirer plus fort.

Ses orbes d'argent regardaient Kanda qui ne semblait pas perturbé par la tournure des évènements. Les yeux cobalt le regardaient avec une expression indifférente comme s'il le mettait au défi de dire un mot sur leur situation.

"Nous aimons Allen-nanny" sanglota Lavi, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles de chérubin.

"S'il te plaît laisse Allen rester" gémit Lenalee, tenant la chemise de son père et le col d'Allen comme si sa vie en dépendait. "Il est si gentil, et il nous aime vraiment vraiment beaucoup, et nous l'aimons, et-et…"

Allen pouvait voir l'hésitation dans le regard de Kanda tandis qu'il observait son fils et sa fille.

"Ok, la pousse de soja peut rester." Grommela-t-il, vaincu. Lenalee et Lavi applaudirent, leurs larmes envolées, et laissèrent la chemise de Kanda. Allen recula de quelques pas hésitants, les joues roses et les poumons en feu, tant il peinait à respirer.

"Allen-nanny" s'écria Lavi, inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je-je vais bien, Lavi" répondit Allen, sa voix allant plus dans les octaves qu'habituellement. "Je vais parfaitement bien !"

Lenalee gloussa "Tu as une drôle de voix, Allen !"

Les deux imitèrent alors Allen, poussant leurs voix dans les aigus, et ils étaient morts de rire. Allen rougit.

Kanda s'avança et les jumeaux le laissèrent les prendre des bras d'Allen.

"Allez jouer pendant que je parle à votre nouvelle nounou" demanda Kanda en se tournant vers chacun d'eux. Lavi et Lenalee acquiescèrent, gratifiant leur père de deux grands sourires.

Il les fit descendre et leur donna une petite poussée vers l'un des couloirs. Lavi et Lenalee sourirent à leur père et se mirent à se pourchasser l'un l'autre dans le couloir. Les bruits de leurs petits pieds résonnaient dans le couloir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la cour.

"Écoute, Pousse de soja" commença Kanda une fois les enfants hors de portée.

Allen grimaça intérieurement et se prépara mentalement ; ça risquait d'être l'enfer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et composa son expression comme celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il jouait au poker, calme et lumineuse, avec un sourire pouvant désarmer n'importe qui. Il espérait qu'en montrant un aspect positif, il pourrait atténuer une partie de la colère de Kanda, mais pour quelque raison, il pouvait voir que ce ne serait pas le cas. D'ailleurs, Kanda semblait encore plus prêt à lui arracher la tête en voyant son masque.

"Efface moi ce sourire béat de ta sale tête" gronda Kanda.

Allen fronça les sourcils tandis que son sourire disparaissait.

"Pour quelque raison bizarre, que je ne peux pas imaginer, mes enfants t'aiment bien donc tu peux rester. Mais si j'entends la moindre récrimination, j'enverrai ce vieux corps qu'est le tien six pieds sous terre, où il devrait être. " gronda à nouveau Kanda.

"Même pas en rêve" grogna Allen en roulant des yeux. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants mais j'aime Lenalee et Lavi. J'arrêterai bientôt de payer les dettes de Cross et de subir sa colère, et je m'occuperai bien des enfants."

"Peu importe" répliqua Kanda. "Je ne menace jamais en l'air. SI tu touches au moindre cheveux de mes enfants, je te descends."

L'air sur le visage de l'homme surprit Allen. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un père aussi protecteur et aimant que Kanda. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit la colère passée.

"Wow" fit Allen, légèrement. "Vous devez vraiment les aimer pour être si gentil envers eux mais un vrai casse pied pour tous les autres."

"L-la ferme, pousse de soja !" s'écria Kanda. Il venait visiblement de toucher une corde sensible."'Tu es relevé de tes fonctions aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre ou ce que tu veux. Pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux aller trouver Marie."

Allen put voir un faible mais néanmoins visible, rose sur les joues de son interlocuteur. Kanda dépassa Allen en coup de vent et partit à la recherche des jumeaux, le laissant avec ses pensées.

Allen se mordit la lèvre et ses joues s'échauffèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire au culot de cet homme ! Des sentiments d'envie, de haine et de colère lui broyèrent l'estomac, serrant inconfortablement son cœur dans sa poitrine.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez dire que vous aimez vos enfants" murmura doucement Allen, plus pour lui-même que pour la personne qui s'éloignait. "C'est bon vous, qui avez tout, pouvez les aimer."

_C'est un père incroyable_, songea Allen.

* * *

Kanda filait tel une tornade dans les couloirs pour se diriger dans la cour. Ça le contrariait que ses enfants puissent aimer un tel moyashi pleurnichard et féminin, qui n'avait visiblement aucune expérience pour s'occuper d'enfants. Ce qui le contrariait encore plus était qu'Allen ait pu douter de son amour pour ses enfants. Le haricot n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dû abandonner pour obtenir la garde de ses enfants et combien il avait souffert pour atteindre le haut du marché de l'électronique pour subvenir aux besoins de ses deux enfants.

Kanda était le premier PDG de la Mugen Compagny, qui était spécialisée dans l'électronique. Avec Cross Marian, que Kanda considérait à contre cœur comme un inventeur compétent malgré qu'il soit un homme détestable pour le reste, ils avaient fait breveté le téléphone "Golem", qui non seulement était sans fil mais aussi laissait les mains libres. Ils avaient aussi breveté leur marque mondialement célèbre d'ordinateurs, les Exorcistes. Leur design élégant et novateur en faisait des haut de gamme et leur antivirus était le meilleur du pays si ce n'est du monde. Rien que ces deux brevets avaient mené à la renommée de son entreprise et maintenant il avait assez pour subvenir à ses enfants et plus encore.

_Cette pousse de soja_, pensa Kanda avec colère, _n'avait aucun droit de le questionner sur ce qu'il avait pu abandonner pour voir ses deux précieux petits anges heureux._

S'il ne pouvait rien refuser à ses enfants, il s'assurerait de virer cet imbécile heureux sitôt qu'ils en seront fatigués.

"Papa !" s'écria Lenalee en courant vers son père. Il lui offrit un doux sourire et s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Bon retour à la maison !"

Lavi suivait sa jumelle et se précipita dans les bras de son père avec suffisamment de force pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Kanda tomba doucement dans l'herbe, prenant soin de tomber sur le dos pour ne pas blesser Lenalee. Les jumeaux pouffèrent et en profitèrent pour grimper sur le ventre de leur père.

"Yu-papa !" s'exclama Lavi en rayonnant. "Bon retour à la maison ‼"

"Heureux d'être rentré, mon lapin" répondit Kanda affectueusement en ébouriffant la tignasse rousse. "Comment s'est passée votre journée ?"

Ce disant, il se redressa et posa Lenalee à côté de lui avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre son frère qui était parti à jouer avec son ballon vert.

"C'était super super fun !" fit Lavi avec un grand sourire et de grands gestes.

"Vraiment ?" redemanda lentement Kanda." Qu'est ce que le haricot vous a fait ? Est-ce qu'il vous a blessé ?"

Lenalee et Lavi s'étranglèrent comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de blasphématoire. Ils s'entre regardèrent l'un l'autre pour se soutenir, ce qui fit presque rire Kanda.

"Allen ne nous blesserait jamais" s'écria Lenalee ses yeux violets fermement plantés dans ceux de son père.

"Allen-nanny est super super gentil !" s'exclama Lavi "Nous l'aimons !"

Lavi regarda le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains puis Lenalee. Elle lui sourit en retour et acquiesça, tendant ses bras. Il fit rouler le ballon jusqu'à Lenalee qui se baissa pour l'attraper entre ses bras.

"Il a joué du piano pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme" dit-elle doucement. "C'était vraiment joli, comme les berceuse dans la boîte que Grandpa Tiedoll nous a donné." Elle relança la balle à Lavi qui l'attrapa.

"Tu veux dire, la boîte à musique ?" demanda Kanda avec surprise. Cette boîte à musique que Tiedoll leur avait donnée contenait des morceaux de musique classique assez complexes. Alors comme ça, ce gamin s'y connaissait en musique…

Lenalee acquiesça.

"Allen-nanny nous a fait une promesse aussi" intervint Lavi." Il a dit qu'il resterait avec nous pour toujours et toujours. Qu'il ne nous quitterait jamais."

Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant à quel point ses enfants manquaient d'amour à cause de leur mère absente. Penser à leur mère l'assombrit et il sentit la colère et la haine s'emparer de lui pour un instant.

Leur mère était la raison pour laquelle il avait dû batailler pour atteindre le top des industries de l'électronique et pourquoi il s'était battu bec et ongle pour obtenir la garde exclusive de ses enfants. Elle les avait fait trop souffrir et c'était malheureux de savoir que Lenalee et Lavi ne connaîtraient jamais l'amour d'une mère pour ses enfants.

Il attira les jumeaux dans ses bras, les serrant fortement, au point que Lavi en laissa tomber son ballon. Lenalee et Lavi s'entre-regardèrent, confus par la soudaine et étrange réaction de leur père. Ils lui rendirent son câlin, comprenant la situation.

"La pousse de soja peut rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez" soupira Kanda, fatigué.

"Youpi !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Il semblerait que "Allen-nanny" allait rester pour un bon moment. Kanda fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

**Vous avez aimé ? Adoré ? Détesté ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous retrouve dans un mois !**

**Ah et si vous pouviez m'aider à repérer les fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, ce serait grandement apprécié parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre vraiment très vite.**

**Note de la traductrice :  
**

**Bon évidemment l'invite de l'auteur est valable sur ma traduction, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ouais j'ai eu un 2030 à mon SAT à mon premier essai et ma mère est toujours fâchée que je n'ai pas pu avoir mieux. Sur une note plus gaie, j'ai fini ce chapitre contre toute attente. Je suis toujours pressée par le temps et j'écris dès que je peux, donc s'il vous plaît soyez patients pour les prochains chapitres. Malgré tout que ça ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser.**

**Disclaimer : je suis allée au Japon et j'ai essayé de discuter avec Hoshino-sensei mais sans résultat.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le territoire de la maison**

La première chose qu'entendit Allen dans la matinée fut un rire ressemblant à des clochettes. Il se retourna dans son chaud et confortable lit en serrant plus encore les couvertures autour de lui. Il était trop tôt selon lui pour se lever et s'il voulait dormir encore cinq minutes de plus avant d'avoir à faire face à ce satané bâtard qui lui servait de maître, eh bien il dormirait cinq minutes de plus. Il entendit des bruits de chuchotements, plus encore de rires étouffés et quelqu'un dit "Jeune maître, mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que vous devriez-" et le moment d'après il sentit comme si ses entrailles venaient d'exploser, le faisant crier de douleur. Il tira sur les couvertures, battant désespérément des bras, essayant d'éloigner la source de sa douleur mais il ne fit face qu'à de nouveaux pouffements.

Les yeux argentés d'Allen s'ouvrirent en grand et il vit deux visages souriants qui le surplombaient. Lenalee et Lavi étaient assis sur son estomac, riant tandis que Marie regardait Allen et les jumeaux dans un geste d'impuissance.

Pendant un instant Allen parut désorienté. Voir deux jeunes enfants l'avait perturbé mais c'était une vision bienvenue comparé à celle de son maître brandissant un marteau. Il frissonna un instant et trembla.

_C'est vrai_, se rappela Allen._ Mon maître m'a vendu pour être nounou, parmi toutes les possibilités !_

Son estomac gronda douloureusement, lui rappelant la situation actuelle. Les jumeaux le regardaient dans l'expectative, jouant avec les draps qui recouvraient son estomac meurtri et contenant avec peine leur impatience.

_Mon Dieu,_ grimaça Allen, _je crois qu'ils viennent d'exploser mon estomac et mes reins !_

Il laissa échapper un grognement et essaya de s'asseoir mais leurs poids combinés étaient trop lourds pour qu'Allen se relève. Les jumeaux, comprenant son intention, se laissèrent glisser sur les côtés avec des petits "oof!" et sautèrent sur place avec enthousiasme.

"Bonjour Allen !" gazouilla Lenalee, rayonnante. "Il est l'heure de se lever !" Elle se mit debout sur le lit mais vacilla quand le lit changea, la faisant tomber en arrière, entraînant Lavi.

"Debout, debout, Allen-nanny !" s'écriait Lavi en sautant sur le lit.

"B-bonjour" souffla Allen, encore à court de souffle de se voir ainsi sauter dessus. Il leur offrit un petit sourire, encore un peu bancal, et leur tapota le crâne. Les jumeaux brillaient de cette attention.

"Je suis désolé monsieur Walker" s'excusa Marie depuis le seuil de la porte. "Le jeune maître et mademoiselle voulaient venir vous réveiller mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils allaient employer cette méthode de réveil. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Dois-je demander aux enfants de sortir et d'attendre pendant que vous vous rafraîchissez ?"

"Je vais à peu près bien" répondit Allen avec le sourire, en tirant les couvertures et en sortant du lit. Il prit Lenalee dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait de petits bruits pour attirer son attention et tendait les bras pour être portée. IL s'agenouilla pour permettre à Lavi de grimper sur son dos. "Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui, tous les deux ?"

"Nous voulons jouer avec Allen-nanny !" s'exclama Lavi alors qu'il glissait dangereusement. Allen le replaça correctement et le tint derrière les genoux pour mieux le retenir. "Yu-papa est au travail mais il a dit qu'on devrait sauter sur ton ventre pour te réveiller ! Il a dit que tu aimerait beaucoup ça !"

L'œil gauche d'Allen tiqua. _Kanda, salaud !_

Il soupira et souffla une mèche rebelle de son visage.

"Que diriez vous de m'attendre dehors pendant que je m'habille ?" demanda Allen gentiment en déposant Lenalee et en laissant Lavi faire de même. "Après je vous ferais le petit déjeuner."

"Youpi !" s'écrièrent les jumeaux en chœur en sautant autour d'Allen. "Pancakes !"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire" répliqua Marie." Le cuisinier a déjà préparé du pain au raisin avec de la confiture de coing, du poisson grillé farci avec des œufs de morue et un ragoût d'œuf et de radis."

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net de sauter. "Beurk…" frissonnèrent-ils, révulsés à l'idée du repas.

"Je veux pas manger du radis" gémit Lavi en tirant la langue de dégoût et en fronçant le nez. "C'est pas bon les radis"

"J'aime pas les œufs de poisson" ajouta Lenalee en faisant la même grimace que son frère.

Allen gloussa. Il n'était pas difficile avec la nourriture et le ragoût lui semblait appétissant, mais il savait que les enfants avaient un plus grand sens du goût que les adultes et qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas le repas.

"Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ça ?" demanda Allen en s'agenouillant à leur niveau et en les regardant avec des yeux d'argent étincelants. "Si vous manger votre part de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, je vous emmènerais plus tard manger de la glace."

"De la glace ?" répétèrent les jumeaux en le regardant avec excitation. Leurs yeux scintillaient à cause de la promesse et ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. "Oui, de la glace !"

Ils se remirent à sauter dans tous les sens, virevoltant en cercle en criant "De la glace ! De la glace !" quelques instants.

"Maintenant dépêchez vous de sortir que je puisse me changer" gloussa Allen en se levant, les tenant par la main pour leur faire quitter la chambre.

"M-monsieur Walker" commença Marie, voyant que la situation était en train de devenir hors de contrôle. "Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à quitter la maison !"

"Eh ?" fit Allen en clignant des yeux de surprise. "Pourquoi cela ?"

Lenalee s'arrêta et regarda Allen avec culpabilité.

"Papa dit que c'est dangereux pour Lavi et pour moi de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Papa ou Marie" expliqua-t-elle à mi voix. Ses joues rougirent et elle regarda ses chaussures comme si elle s'attendait à une réprimande. "Il dit qu'il y a des gens méchants dehors qui n'aiment pas les enfants. Il dit qu'ils nous emmènerons loin de Papa."

Allen questionna Marie du regard.

"Comme c'est un père très protecteur, maître Kanda considère ses enfants comme des trésors et leur sécurité est de la plus haute importance" expliqua Marie avec un regard d'impuissance.

"C'est problématique" reconnut Allen lorsqu'il y eut un tilt dans son esprit. "Dans ce cas pourquoi ne demanderions nous pas à monsieur Marie s'il veut bien se joindre à nous dans notre aventure chez le glacier ?"

Lenalee et Lavi, d'abord abattus, relevèrent la tête avec leurs yeux brillants qu'ils tournèrent vers Marie, qui se sentit fondre.

"Oui" demanda Lavi. "Marie, tu veux bien venir avec nous ?"

Lenalee se joignit à son frère. "S'il te plaît, viens avec nous ?" dit-elle de manière adorable, ses yeux violets brillants innocemment.

"Je-je dois insister maître Lavi" déclara Marie en choisissant ses mots avec soin. "Nous devons demander à maître Kanda avant de faire quoi que ce soit."

"Oh," fit Lavi déçu, d'un air boudeur. Son visage prit un teint rouge et il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans un humpf ! Allen constata qu'il était sur le point de piquer une crise de colère.

"Mais je veux aller dehors avec Allen ! " reprit Lenalee. Ses larges yeux violets se tournèrent vers Allen dans une tentative de supplication. Ce dernier sentit un filet de sueur lui couler le long de la nuque.

"Al-alors que pensez-vous de ça" bégaya nerveusement Allen. "Quand votre père rentrera, on ira lui demander si nous pouvons aller quelque part de spécial !"

"Comme la plage, par exemple ? " demanda Lavi avec scepticisme. Allen acquiesça vigoureusement.

"La plage me semble être une bonne idée" affirma Allen. "Mais vous devez me promettre d'être vraiment gentils aujourd'hui, que je puisse en parler à votre père. Comme ça il nous laissera peut être plus facilement y aller."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Lenalee.

"Vraiment." répéta Allen avec un petit hochement de tête.

"Youpi !" s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans le couloir avant de se pourchasser dans les corridors dans une course vers la cuisine. Allen se tourna vers Marie qui secouait sa tête de résignation.

"Je dois vous dire, monsieur Walker" lui reprocha doucement Marie. "Que vous ne devriez pas promettre des choses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. Maître Kanda ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre que vous avez promis de les emmener à la plage quand il reviendra."

"Je sais" fit Allen en riant doucement, frottant ses cheveux argentés avec une main. "Mais quand je regarde leurs adorables frimousses, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir leur donner tout ce que je peux. Sûrement que maître Kanda et vous-même devez savoir ce que c'est ?"

Marie sourit en réponse.

* * *

Kanda soupira, regardant la pile de papier se trouvant dans la boîte devant lui. Ils devaient être lus et tamponnés pour approbation avant la fin du jour et il aurait à prendre sur sa pause déjeuner s'il voulait avoir fini à temps. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas pris de déjeuner parce qu'il savait que ça allait arriver.

Son regard erra sur son bureau où il vit une photo de ses enfants bien aimés, qui lui arracha un tendre sourire. Il finirait aussi tôt que possible pour pouvoir voir ses enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Il attrapa la feuille suivante et se remit à travailler avec diligence.

Une lumière attira son regard et il remarqua que son intercom clignotait. Il appuya sur le bouton.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Kanda.

"K-Kanda-san, v-vous avez une visiteuse" bégayait Miranda, sa secrétaire, au travers de l'interphone. "Je-je suis désolée ! S-s'il vous plaît, pardonnez moi !" gémit-elle avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est désolée ?_ se demanda Kanda en haussant un sourcil tandis que son téléphone se remettait à vibrer.

Il tendit le doigt pour éteindre l'interphone mais les doubles portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent et arriva une femme svelte, qui se pavanait sur ses talons aiguille vers son bureau. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse et son pantalon de tailleur noir était criant de richesse et d'un goût raffiné. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil dernier cri mais Kanda savaient qu'ils étaient d'un or aussi glacé que de l'acier.

Instantanément ses yeux s'étrécirent et il se leva brusquement, frappant ses mains contre le bureau, répandant ses documents sur le sol. Des années de colère et de haine réprimées refirent surface, le faisant voir rouge.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?" cria Kanda, les poings serrés. "Fous le camp d'ici. Immédiatement !"

"Kanda" le salua Lulubell avec un reniflement. Il grimaça en entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche comme un serpent glissant hors de sa tanière. "C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton ex femme qui est venue pour une visite amicale ?" fit-elle d'une voix chantante malgré un ton condescendant.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" grogna Kanda. "Et comment diable as-tu pu passer ma secrétaire ?"

Lulubell croisa ses bras et regarda de côté avec dédain.

"Ce n'est pas la plus adaptée pour ce travail" fit remarquer Lulubell, examinant d'un air ennuyé ses ongles impeccables. "Elle avait l'air positivement surprise quand elle m'a vue."

"Je te suggère d'arrêter d'insulter mes employés et de foutre le camp d'ici avant que je ne vienne personnellement te jeter dehors !" s'écria Kanda en pointant du doigt la porte.

"Mais, mon chéri" minauda Lulubell avec un ton doucereusement écœurant. Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'y installa de manière séductrice. Sa veste de tailleur glissa légèrement en s'ouvrant, ne laissant rien à l'imagination.

Kanda recula. Il savait après quoi elle en avait et ça lui retournait l'estomac de dégoût de voir les moyens qu'elle employait pour l'obtenir.

"N'utilise plus ce putain de nom !" répliqua Kanda. "Pars et retourne ramper aux pieds de ton bâtard de "boytoy""

"Je te fais savoir que le Quatorzième est un membre de la mafia" commenta-t-elle d'un air supérieur. "Il est riche et célèbre." Elle arbora un sourire coquin et se pencha pour que ses lèvres couleur cerise touchent presque son oreille. "Mais il n'est rien comparé à toi."

Kanda sourit avec arrogance et la repoussa sans douceur. Lulubell tomba de son bureau et se releva gracieusement.

"Tu es ici parce que tu as réalisé que j'avais racheté cette société." Le sourire de Kanda se fit cruel, sachant qu'il avait la main mise. "Tu veux de l'argent et tu as décidé de venir pour l'obtenir."

Les lèvres de Lulubell se pincèrent. C'était exactement ce pour quoi elle était venue. Non pas qu'elle voulait que Kanda connaisse ses intentions de manière aussi flagrante. Maintenant que son amant actuel était à cours d'argent, elle avait à trouver d'autres moyens pour maintenir son train de vie fastueux. Elle avait entendu que son ex mari avait réussi à grimper les échelons jusqu'à être à la tête du leader de l'électronique avec ses inventions et elle avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite.

Malheureusement, elle pouvait dire que ses ruses ne fonctionneraient pas sur lui.

"Ne sois pas comme ça, mon amour" ronronna-t-elle, en laissant un de ses doigts fins courir le long de la chemise qui ne cachait rien du corps tonique qu'il y avait en dessous.

"Kanda-san, vous avez un autre visiteur, deux en fait" fit la voix de Miranda depuis l'interphone."Ils… Attendez, stop !"

Kanda laissa échapper un chapelet d'injures colorées, il avait laissé l'appareil allumé. A sa grande horreur, il entendit le son bien familier de pas venant dans son bureau.

_Mon Dieu, non, pas maintenant_, songea-t-il alors qu'il se sentait geler de l'intérieur et qu'un mouvement de panique perçait son attitude inflexible. _De tous les moments possibles , pas maintenant !_

"Papa !" "Yu-papa !"

* * *

"Oh !" murmura Marie en regarda fixement une petite boîte carrée recouverte d'un tissu bleu marine qui se trouvait sur la table de cuisine.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Allen en enlevant du visage de Lenalee un morceau de radis. Il se tourna vers Lavi et l'aida à couper un morceau de son ragoût. Piquant un morceau sur la petite fourchette, il la tendit à Lavi qui engouffra le tout dans sa bouche avant de sourire à Allen. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et reprit son activité de découpe du déjeuner de Lavi.

"Maître Kanda a encore oublié son bentô" soupira Marie. Il défit le tissu et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour en jeter le contenu lorsqu'Allen le stoppa brusquement.

"La nourriture n'est pas faite pour être gâchée !" s'écria Allen consterné, avant de se taire brusquement lorsque trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Avoir l'attention de tout le monde tournée vers lui, le fit soudainement rosir et il baissa la tête, s'occupant comme si de rien n'était de Lavi et Lenalee. "Excusez mon emportement!" murmura-t-il, la pointe des oreilles toujours brûlante.

Vivre avec Cross et avoir constamment des dettes avait appris à Allen la valeur des choses. Il avait dû constamment partir sans nourriture pendant la journée, travaillant et remboursant les dettes que son maître avait contractées, et lorsqu'il avait assez d'argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit, il s'était assuré de le dépenser avec précaution.

"Qu'est ce que "gâcher" veut dire ?" demanda innocemment Lenalee.

"Gâcher signifie que personne n'en veut et que ça va être jeté" expliqua patiemment Allen, en nettoyant les joues de la fillette. "C'est vraiment très mal parce que la nourriture est faite pour être mangée."

Lenalee et Lavi hoquetèrent, le déjeuner oublié.

"Mais Papa n'est jamais mauvais !" s'exclama Lenalee.

"Yu-papa est super gentil et il ne ferait jamais quelque chose de mal !" fit Lavi avec passion, son petit poing brandit devant lui.

"Nous devons lui apporter et s'assurer qu'il le mange !" déclara rapidement Lenalee. Lavi se tourna vers elle et acquiesça.

"C'est exactement ce que nous devrions faire !" renchérit Allen.

"Hein ?" firent les deux enfants et Marie qui regardaient Allen acquiescer avec ferveur.

"Allons rendre une petite visite à votre père et nous lui donnerons" suggéra Allen. "Je suis sûr qu'il aura faim sans son repas." Il se tourna vers Marie. "Enfin, si ça ne vous gêne pas de nous y amener" commença Allen mais Marie l'arrêta d'une main et fit un sourire compréhensif.

"Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée." Accorda Marie. "Après tout vous avez promis aux enfants de les emmener quelque part aujourd'hui et je suis certain que maître Kanda sera ravi de voir ses enfants après une longue journée de travail."

"Dans ce cas, c'est réglé" déclara Allen avec un air de triomphe. "Nous pouvons nous aussi avoir un en cas et manger avec votre père aujourd'hui."

Les deux enfants l'acclamèrent et offrirent à Marie et Allen leurs plus larges sourires.

"Je veux des spaghetti!"s'écria Lenalee, ses petites mains frappant dans l'air. Elle défit son tablier et courut dans la cuisine où se trouvait le cuisinier.

"Idiote !" gloussa Lavi, la suivant de près. "On a eu des spaghetti hier ! Je veux une tarte aux cerises !"

* * *

Le gratte-ciel était immense et de facture moderne avec de larges baies vitrées teintées qui en composait la majorité de la façade. Tout en haut était placé l'insigne "Mugen Co." avec un lotus rose placé à côté. Allen constata alors que Kanda était quelqu'un d'important, bâtard ou pas. Cette pensée le fit tiquer.

_Satanés bâtards de riches_, songea-t-il en aidant Lavi et Lenalee à sortir de leurs sièges auto. Marie sortit à son tour depuis le côté conducteur pour aider Allen dans sa tâche.

"Voici vos repas" ajouta Marie en tendant à Allen une large pile (dont la majorité était constituée de la portion d'Allen). "Le bureau de maître Kanda est au 30ème étage. Demandez à Miranda Lotto, sa secrétaire, de vous montrer le chemin. Je suis certain que le petit maître et mademoiselle connaissent parfaitement le chemin, donc suivez les quand vous serez perdus."

"Merci" répondit Allen en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les directions.

"Donne-moi celui de Yu-papa !" quémanda Lavi, ses mains s'ouvrant et se refermant avec impatience. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Allen s'agenouilla à son niveau et lui donna un regard de reproches.

"Lavi, quel est le mot magique ?" lui rappela gentiment Allen. Lavi chercha un instant confus, avant que ça lui revienne et que ses yeux verts s'éclairent.

"Oups !" s'exclama-t-il en plaquant une main devant sa bouche avant de regarder timidement vers Marie. "Tu peux me donner le déjeuner de Yu-papa, s'il te plaît ?"

Marie sourit et lui donna le bentô recouvert de tissu bleu marine. Lavi sourit en retour et serra la boîte contre sa poitrine.

"Merci !" pépia-t-il. Lenalee se tenait derrière lui, tenant le bas de sa robe bleu ciel patiemment. Elle restait silencieuse, ses grands yeux violets ne quittant pas Allen.

"Je viendrais vous récupérer quand maître Kanda reviendra de son travail," annonça Marie. "Si vous décidez de ne pas rester, demandez à maître Kanda de m'appeler dans ce cas."

"Merci" fit Allen en acquiesçant avant de sourire tandis que Marie leur disait au revoir et retournait vers la maison.

"Papa travaille ici" chuchota Lenalee en désignant le haut de l'immeuble. "Il travaille tout tout tout en haut !"

"C'est vraiment très haut !" acquiesça sagement Lavi. "On peut prétendre que nous sommes des avions au dessus des nuages !"

Il commença à faire des cercles autour d'Allen, faisant des bruits d'avion alors qu'il courait. Allen rit et tendit ses mains pour prendre celles de Lavi et Lenalee.

"Allons-y avant que l'heure du déjeuner ne soit passée" déclara-t-il. Il se raidit lorsqu'il vit le gardien de sécurité à l'entrée.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on peut y aller par là" marmonna Allen, hésitant. Lenalee ignora son commentaire et entraîna Allen avec insistance.

"C'est bon" chuchota-t-elle pour le rassurer. Quand Allen vit son visage séraphique et sincère se tourner vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"Lenalee, Lavi" les salua le gardien en voyant les jeunes enfants tirer la main d'Allen vers l'immeuble. Au grand soulagement d'Allen, il relâcha la main qu'il avait sur son holster. "Et ce doit être votre nouvelle nounou ?"

"Mon nom est Allen Walker" se présenta ce dernier en s'inclinant légèrement. "Ravi de vous rencontrer !"

"Il est super gentil !" proclama Lavi, en tirant avec insistance sur la main d'Allen. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'enfermer".

A cette remarque la tête d'Allen se tourna brusquement vers Lavi qui sourit innocemment en retour.

Allen entra alors, tenant la main de Lenalee comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux s'élargirent face à l'incroyable énormité du bureau. La réception à elle seule, pouvait contenir une cinquantaine de personnes avec son énorme quantité de canapés noirs, et de tables basses couleur café placées sur le sol de marbre blanc.

Lavi trottait aux côtés de sa sœur, portant le bentô dans ses petits bras. Il semblait tirer une certaine fierté à apporter la boîte comme si c'était un trophée à montrer aux employés. Tout le monde dans la compagnie, comptables, employés de bureau et membres VIP accueillaient les enfants avec un sourire indulgent et des hochements de tête dans la direction d'Allen. Ce dernier supposa que c'était chose courante pour eux, vu le nombre de personnes qui s'attardaient à complimenter les jumeaux.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 30ème étage, laissant derrière eux le son les téléphones qui sonnaient, des murmures incompréhensibles et des rencontres de boulot. Les seules choses qu'il y avait au 30ème étage était un bureau derrière lequel la secrétaire, une femme nerveuse aux environs de la trentaine, était assise, un gardien de sécurité qui les regarda avec un regard froid et aiguisé lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, ainsi que quelques chaises et tables dispersées alentours.

La secrétaire sembla visiblement se calmer lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux qui trottaient derrière les jambes d'Allen.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?"demanda Miranda en souriant aux jumeaux qui se tortillaient impatiemment aux côtés d'Allen. Elle désigna une pile de jouets à côté de son bureau et les encouragea à les utiliser.

"Nous sommes venus apporter le déjeuner de Kanda" expliqua Allen. Lavi acquiesça et poussa la boîte de bentô sur le bureau. Lui et Lenalee grimpèrent sur des chaises devant le bureau et commencèrent à jouer avec les petits jouets sur le bureau.

"Je vais le prévenir" déclara Miranda mais elle fronça nerveusement les sourcils en mordant sa lèvre. 'Kanda-san reçoit un autre visiteur en ce moment."

"Merci" répondit Allen, avec un sourire. "Nous pouvons attendre".

Elle se pencha et appuya sur un bouton de l'élégant appareil noir qui lui servait de téléphone.

"Kanda-san, vous avez un autre visiteur, deux en fait" déclara-t-elle au travers de l'appareil." Ils…A-attendez, a-arrêtez !" s'écria-t-elle paniquée tandis que Lenalee et Lavi faisaient la course vers la porte. Allen se leva et se tourna rapidement vers Miranda.

"Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller." S'excusa-t-il avant de partir sur les traces des jumeaux. Il les rattrapa alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir la porte.

"Papa !" s'exclama Lenalee.

"Yu-papa !" salua en même temps Lavi, montrant le bentô. Allen s'arrêta juste derrière eux, les attrapant par leurs vêtements pour qu'ils n'y aillent pas plus avant.

"Lenalee, Lavi" les sermonna Allen. "Vous ne devez pas ouvrir les portes sans avoir frapper avant !"

Soudain l'atmosphère baissa de quelques degrés alors que les enfants se jetaient dans ses bras et qu'ils se faisaient plus silencieux. Allen releva les yeux et fit un son à mi-chemin entre un "gulp" et un "gasp". Une femme d'une beauté frappante se tenait penchée –était plutôt allongée- sur Kanda. Son visage rougit furieusement lorsque Kanda lui lança un regard qui l'aurait tué sur place s'il avait été un moins que rien.

"Je suis navré" marmonna Allen en gardant la tête baissée. "Je crois que nous avons interrompu quelque chose. Nous allons partir maintenant."

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire" déclara la femme d'une voix qui rappelait du miel mêlé à du champagne, à la fois doux et mêlé d'un soupçon de poison. "J'allais justement partir."

Lenalee et Lavi se pressèrent contre ses jambes, tremblant de crainte en voyant Lulubell.

"Les enfants" fit Lulubell avec un sourire en s'approchant de Lenalee. "Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus…"

Lenalee gémit et se serra fort contre la jambe d'Allen.

Notant son comportement, les yeux d'Allen se durcirent et il s'agenouilla rapidement pour prendre les enfants dans ses bras. Lenalee et Lavi ignorèrent le brusque changement d'altitude et s'accrochèrent à sa veste. La boîte de bentôt reposait à ses pieds, oubliée, alors qu'il tenait les enfants dans ses bras pour les protéger. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui le mettait hors de lui et les jumeaux ne semblaient pas l'apprécier du tout.

Ce simple geste sembla l'ulcérer, nota Allen. Ses ongles rouges rentrèrent dans ses paumes alors qu'elle serrait les poings et ses lèvres aussi rouges ne formèrent plus qu'une simple ligne. Elle tendit une main vers Lenalee qui couina en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Allen alors que Lavi la foudroyait du regard du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Je me vais, alors" reprit Lulubell d'une voix glaciale qui donna à Allen l'impression de milliers d'aiguilles lui perforant l'estomac. Ses chaussures cliquetèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Allen, heurtant son épaule douloureusement.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière elle. Ses yeux revinrent vers Kanda qui semblait sur le point de l'envoyer vers une mort précoce et douloureuse.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" grogna Kanda, peinant à réprimer sa colère. Il prit son visage dans sa paume et respira profondément jusqu'à se sentir suffisamment calmé. Ses enfants n'avaient pas besoin de le voir dans cet état, et encore moins cette ennuyeuse pousse de soja.

"Umm...Vous apportez votre déjeuner ?" tenta Allen d'une voix timide, ses yeux dirigés vers les bentôs à ses pieds.

"Parmi tous les jours que …" siffla Kanda en se pinçant l'arête du nez, irrité.

Il releva le regard cependant et vit les yeux pleins de larmes de Lenalee ainsi que le visage rouge de Lavi. Kanda fit un pas vers elle mais Allen le prit de vitesse.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lenalee ?" demanda Allen gentiment en faisant sauter les jumeaux dans ses bras.

Lenalee pointa la porte et laissa échapper un reniflement. Allen fronça les sourcils, comprenant ce qu'elle craignait.

"C'est fini, Lenalee" chuchota-t-il doucement, l'amenant plus près de son torse. Lenalee fit quelques petits bruits de gorge et agrippa plus encore la chemise entre ses petits poings fermés. "C'est fini. La dame est partie."

Lenalee laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule d'Allen et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Allen se tourna vers Lavi et il constata que ce le petit garçon aux yeux verts était lui aussi sur le point de pleurer. Allen eut un sentiment d'impuissance avant que son regard ne tombe sur les boîtes de repas par terre.

"Hey, vous voulez voir un tour ?" demanda Allen. Lenalee et Lavi arrêtèrent de pleurer, mais les yeux toujours pleins de larmes et ils regardèrent Allen avec surprise et interrogation. "Regardez."

Allen fit en sorte de passer le bout de sa chaussure sous les boîtes et avec une rapide flexion du pied et elles atterrirent en une pile parfaite sur sa tête. Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de Lavi.

"Cool !" fit-il en applaudissant abasourdi, avant de désigner la boîte qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre. "Fais le avec celui de Yu-papa !"

Allen se tourna vers Lenalee et vit un timide sourire faire son chemin sur son petit visage d'ange.

Allen plaça donc la boîte en équilibre sur son pied mais au lieu de la catapulter directement sur sa tête, il l'envoyer sur le talon de son autre pied, derrière lui. Avec un sourire narquois, il se baissa brusquement, gagnant une fou rire de la part de jumeaux, et envoya la dernière boîte rejoindre les autres sur sa tête.

Les jumeaux applaudirent et l'acclamèrent tandis qu'Allen riait gaiement.

Finalement il se dirigea vers le canapé aligné contre l'un des murs où Kanda prit silencieusement Lavi et Lenalee des bras d'Allen. Ce dernier leva les bras et prit les boîtes sur sa tête. Il les posa sur la table basse en verre couleur café et commença à les ouvrir un par un pour vérifier si les repas étaient toujours intacts.

"Papa !" fit Lenalee en s'accrochant à lui. "Nous sommes venus t'amener ton déjeuner !"

"J'ai demandé à Jerry de nous en faire aussi, comme ça nous pouvons manger avec Yu-papa aussi !" ajouta Lavi en gonflant la poitrine avec fierté.

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir" soupira Kanda en les autorisant à passer leurs bras autour de son cou. "Et vous n'aviez pas à apporter le haricot" souligna-t-il en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Allen tiqua.

"Mon nom est Allen !" répliqua-t-il automatiquement, regardant son patron avec autant de véhémence. "Il serait bien que vous reteniez le nom de vos employés !"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler du nom d'une pousse de soja" rétorqua vivement Kanda.

Lenalee et Lavi regardaient cet échange avec confusion. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur père continuait à appeler leur super et gentille nounou, une pousse de soja.

"Papa ?" pépia Lenalee "C'est quoi une pousse de soja ?"

"Une pousse de soja est une petite chose blanche et maigre" expliqua Kanda tout en regardant Allen tressaillir à chaque mot. "C'est un légume. Un chétif, petit, légume."

"Hey !" rouspéta Allen avec indignation. "Je ne suis pas petit, chétif ou maigre et je suis encore moins une chose !"

Lenalee et Lavi tirèrent la langue ; ils n'aimaient pas les légumes. Cette réponse, cependant, leur apporta plus de confusion.

"Ne, Yu-papa" demanda Lavi l'air de rien. "Alors pourquoi tu appelles Allen-nanny, une pousse de soja ?"

"Oui, Kanda" reprit Allen, souriant triomphalement sachant que Kanda ne dirait jamais quelque chose de négatif à ses enfants. "Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles Pousse de soja ?"

Les yeux de Kanda allèrent des jumeaux à Allen alternativement, observant "la nounou" qui le regardait avec un air flagrant de complaisance alors qu'il le maudissait mentalement pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément une réponse.

"C'est un surnom" expliqua Kanda d'une voix indécise. Allen renifla alors qu'il sortait la nourriture et les couverts qui étaient empaquetés avec.

"Comme mon "petit cœur en sucre" ?" demanda innocemment Lenalee, ses grands yeux violets brillant. Allen s'étouffa et faillit se cogner la tête dans la table en verre. Il se demandait où elle pouvait avoir entendu ça mais il apprécia le visage rouge et gêné de Kanda avec un plaisir sadique.

"Comme "mon bouquet de miel ?" ajouta Lavi "Ou ma citrouille ou mon petit cake ? Ou "ma petite crème" ?"

Allen n'en pouvait plus, vraiment c'en était trop. Sa tête frappa la table et ses épaules tremblaient tellement il luttait pour ne pas laisser son fou rire éclater. Lavi et Lenalee le regardèrent, confus tandis que Kanda continuait de le regarder avec des envies assassines.

"F-faites comme si j'étais pas là !" déclara Allen en faisant signe de la main, la voix étouffée parce que sa tête était toujours contre la table.

"C'est comme mon "chou" ?" se demanda Lenalee, regardant son père pour obtenir confirmation.

"Oh !" s'écria Lavi à cet instant. "Peut être que c'est comme "mon sucre d'orge" !"

"Oui. C'est…exactement comme ça" lâcha Kanda sans desserrer les dents. Allen se tenait les côtes, une main sur la bouche pour tenter de retenir son fou rire. Heureusement Lenalee et Lavi ne le remarquèrent pas et semblaient satisfaits de cette réponse.

Les jumeaux se tortillèrent alors dans les bras de Kanda, piaillant pour descendre. Kanda les laissa faire par automatisme et les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils trottaient autour de la table.

"Nounou Pousse de soja !" s'écria Lavi en tapant sur la table. Allen sursauta, les fourchettes et cuillères qu'il tenait dans ses mains tombant sur la table bruyamment.

"Q-quoi ?" grimaça Allen.

"Si Yu-papa appelle Allen-nanny une Pousse de soja, alors moi aussi je veux appeler Allen-nanny Pousse de soja !" renchérit Lavi.

"Oui, tu devrais" fit Kanda en souriant avec indulgence. "Je suis certain que votre nounou aimera ce surnom, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Allen c'est parfait" répliqua ce dernier. Il fit un sourire contraint. "Vraiment, les enfants, Allen est parfaitement bien."

"Eh?" fit Lenalee en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais Papa t'a donné un nom spécial. Et nous voulons être spéciaux pour nanny Pousse de Soja, nous aussi !"

"Ouais" ajouta Lavi. "Nous voulons que nanny Moyashi nous aime autant que Yu-papa t'aime !"

A cette déclaration, Kanda fit une grimace comme si même l'idée de montrer une once d'affection envers Allen était répugnante.

Ce dernier regardait les enfants avec un air de défaite. Ceux-ci faisaient la moue et l'observaient avec des yeux remplis d'espoir, qui fit qu'Allen ne put se dérober.

"Vous…pouvez m'appeler Pousse de soja" soupira Allen, vaincu, ayant fortement envie de se frapper lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Youpi !" firent en chœur les jumeaux, en dansant autour d'Allen et de Kanda. "Nanny Moyashi, nanny Moyashi !"

Kanda souriait avec un tel air de satisfaction qu'Allen avait terriblement envie de lui tirer la langue de manière gamine.

_Maudit sois-tu, Kanda Yu_, songea Allen en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. _Maudit sois-tu, jusqu'en Enfer !_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Cinq cookies virtuels si vous pouvez deviner d'où viennent les adorables surnoms de Lavi et Lenalee. Bravo et pleins de félicitations à ceux qui avaient deviné que Lulubell était la mère des jumeaux. Comment ça a pu marcher ? Je l'expliquerais peut-être plus tard…**

* * *

**:  
**

**J'ai commencé la traduction du dernier chapitre. Mais attention, il me faudra encore du temps avant de pouvoir le finir. Mais j'espère que vous appréciez notre travail à Darkbrokenreaper et moi ! Dja ne !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je suis super désolée ! Ces derniers temps l'inspiration avait du mal à venir. Peut être parce que DGM n'a plus beaucoup de moments Yullen puisque Kanda est supposé mort. Je refus e de croire ça, bien sûr. D'un autre côté, le nouveau chapitre de DGM était juste trop mignon ! J'adore le petit Allen. Il est si adorable. Hoshino-sensei s'est vraiment surpassée avec ce chapitre. Maintenant je n'attends plus que le retour de Kanda. Je sais qu'il reviendra sûrement d'une manière géniale et rien ne pourra me convaincre du contraire !**

**Bref, reprenons, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : Kanda n'est pas apparu dans les récents chapitres de DGM. Alors, non il ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une histoire sans fin**

Miranda Lotto était le type de femme nerveuse. Elle était silencieuse et timide, et ne parlait pas à moins d'y être invitée. Les choses les plus infimes, qui ne préoccuperaient absolument pas la plupart des gens, la mettaient dans un état de panique.

Elle était aussi incapable de garder un travail. Avec son expérience, elle pouvait honnêtement prétendre qu'elle avait travaillé dans tous les métiers possibles et imaginables depuis caissière dans un magasin d'antiquités à infirmière dans une clinique qui se chargeait de chirurgie (et ça avait tourné au cauchemar). Donc, lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'il y avait un poste en tant que secrétaire personnelle pour Kanda Yu de la MugenCorp., le leader mondial de l'électronique, elle avait souri et avait posé sa candidature, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences ou les nerfs pour travailler dans une entreprise de si haut niveau.

Voilà comment c'était, avant qu'elle ne rencontre les jumeaux de Kanda. Elle était en train de faire quelques courses au marché. Elle était rentrée dedans les jumeaux (en fait c'était plutôt eux qui s'étaient précipités sur elle, les envoyant, elle et ses emplettes, rencontrer le sol). Leur père les avait rejoints, le souffle court d'avoir dû les pourchasser. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants aussi polis et aussi adorables, et elle les remercia avec un sourire lorsqu'ils l'avaient aidée à ramasser ses courses éparpillées.

Les enfants insistèrent pour que leur nouvelle amie vienne déjeuner avec eux. A ce moment, Miranda put dire que ce père était dingue de ses enfants car il obéit et l'invita cordialement à déjeuner. Elle voulut décliner mais les jumeaux restèrent inflexibles, s'agrippant à sa robe et lui adressant des regards de chiens battus jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Bien qu'il semblait ne pas se préoccuper d'elle et qu'il n'entamait la conversation que parce que les jumeaux lui demandaient, Kanda insista pour lui offrir le déjeuner, et il alla même jusqu'à la déposer à son appartement.

Après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne journée et être retournée à son train de vie quotidien, elle avait reçu un appel le jour suivant, lui demandant de venir pour une entrevue à la MugenCorp. Elle ignorait comment Kanda avait su qu'elle n'avait pas de travail, ou comment il avait obtenu son numéro, mais elle était plus qu'heureuse d'accepter. L'entrevue était normale, et avec son passé, elle était loin de manquer d'expériences. A sa grande surprise, elle fut embauchée immédiatement.

Son patron, Kanda Yu, était une personne silencieuse et qui ne parlait pas à moins qu'il n'ait besoin que quelque chose soit fait, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Miranda. Elle n'était pas du genre bavard, non plus, et elle avait appris à lire ce qu'il voulait à partir des expressions de son visage et des habitudes de Kanda. Elle s'habitua à ses exigences et à ce qu'il demandait comme travail. Au cours de son séjour elle avait appris pour l'absence de mère (et elle ne voulait pas demander pourquoi) et que les jumeaux changeaient régulièrement de nourrice. De temps en temps Lavi et Lenalee venaient leur rendre visite et Kanda lui demandait de mauvaise grâce, de les surveiller pendant qu'il cherchait une nouvelle nourrice. Ça ne la gênait pas, vraiment pas, et elle avait préparé des jouets pour les occuper pendant que leur père travaillait.

Et durant les quatre années qu'elle avait passées à la MugenCorp, elle n'avait jamais vu Kanda sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que ses enfants. En fait, elle ne lui avait vu aucune autre émotion que celles requises pour le travail. Il ne se fâchait pas lorsque les employés échouaient dans leurs tâches, les renvoyant à leur travail avec un avertissement, ou dans les cas les plus extrêmes, les renvoyant tout simplement. Lorsque de jolies assistantes passaient en lui envoyant de langoureux regards, il ne les regardait même pas, ou ne montrait aucun signe d'avoir reconnu leur présence. Lorsque les ventes de sa compagnie s'étaient envolées de manière phénoménale, il avait juste hoché la tête en signe de reconnaissance et avait continué son travail comme si de rien n'était. Miranda était déconcertée de voir que ce père aimant était incapable de la moindre émotion pour quoi ou qui que soit d'autre que ses enfants. Elle supposait que la moindre émotion qu'il gardait en son cœur, c'était pour la donner à ses enfants.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen Walker n'arrive. Miranda avait cru qu'il était comme les autres nourrices après l'avoir rencontré. Mais lorsque Marian Cross, l'inventeur de la plupart de leurs technologies, était venu un matin et avait souri de manière si satisfaite à son patron en s'enquérant de son jeune apprenti et de comment il s'en sortait en tant que nourrice, Miranda avait tiqué. Elle ne comptait pas espionner mais ce qui se passa par la suite l'avait frappé suffisamment pour la laisser sans voix.

Kanda avait grimacé, une contrariété parfaitement affichée à la simple mention du nom. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent alors d'une flamme que Miranda n'avait jamais vue chez son patron et qui la laissa sans le souffle. Elle continua à observer tandis que l'ennui se transformait progressivement en une sorte de respect pour la nouvelle nounou avant de revenir au masque qu'elle connaissait si bien lorsque Marian Cross tendit la main, dans l'attente. Marian Cross rit de bon cœur avant de partir, le chèque de paie d'Allen Walker dans la main.

C'avait été bref, moins de cinq minutes, et pourtant Miranda sentait qu'elle venait d'en apprendre plus sur Kanda Yu durant ces cinq petites minutes qu'elle ne l'avait fait en quatre ans. Et une question lui traversait l'esprit : qui était Allen Walker pour Kanda Yu ?

* * *

Allen se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras étendus, et gémit. Il était fatigué et cela faisait à peine une semaine ! Il observa distraitement le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. C'était d'un rouge profond, nota-t-il distraitement.

Allen se tourna, s'enroulant dans les couvertures et se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans son lit chaleureux.

Kanda lui avait jeté des regards durant toute la durée de la pause déjeuner lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là et pourquoi Lenalee et Lavi étaient si inflexibles à propos du fait qu'ils l'aient forcé à finir son déjeuner. C'était le repas le plus délicat mais aussi le plus intéressant qu'il ait mangé dans sa vie et, alors qu'il essayait de renvoyer à Kanda autant de regards que celui-ci lui envoyait, il enfilait à toute vitesse son propre repas. Il rougit doucement. A la vue des énormes portions de nourriture, Kanda avait levé un sourcil, provoquant une série de rougissements et de toussotements à Allen. Lenalee et Lavi s'étaient amusés lorsque Kanda l'avait éloigné et avait commencé à le taquiner en l'appelant "glouton" ou "trou noir". Allen avait vivement répliqué en rappelant aux jumeaux que leur père n'avait pas terminé son propre repas, renvoyant leur attention sur leur père.

Allen ricanait silencieusement entre deux bouchées en voyant les regards intenses avec lesquels les jumeaux surveillaient Kanda, s'assurant qu'il mange la moindre miette de son déjeuner. Kanda était plus qu'exaspéré à la fin, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Après le déjeuner, les enfants l'aidèrent à tout remballer et Kanda leur suggéra de faire visiter le bâtiment à leur nouvelle nounou.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à courir dans tout l'immeuble. Lenalee voulait lui montrer les cuisines et les salles de test où se trouvaient tous les nouveaux jeux et ordinateurs. Lavi, lui, voulait lui montrer toutes ses cachettes favorites. Personne ne sembla perturbé par la présence des deux jumeaux. En réalité ils furent accueillis avec de chaleureux sourires.

Allen sourit, ses yeux d'une couleur argentée plus profonde que celle des tempêtes. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée très amusante, plus amusante que quoi que ce soit qu'il ait fait auparavant. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça et il pourrait venir à aimer plus encore les enfants. Et, peut être, pourrait-il essayer d'être ami avec son patron volage. Allen ricana à cette pensée. L'enfer gèlerait bien avant que Kanda essaye d'être amical avec lui !

"Monsieur Walker ?" demanda Marie, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta brusquement, surpris par l'appel inattendu. "O-oui ?"

"Je suis désolé mais le cuisinier est absent pour le week end" commença Marie sur un ton d'excuse. "Habituellement, j'emmène les enfants au restaurant mais j'ai reçu un appel urgent et je dois partir pour la soirée. J'appellerai volontiers maître Kanda, mais il est occupé pour le moment."

Allen sourit en guise de compréhension. "C'est bon." Il se leva de son lit et s'étira. " Je suis assez adepte de la cuisine. Je pense que ça ira pour un soir. Vous pouvez y aller et je le dirais à Kanda lorsqu'il rentrera."

"Merci monsieur Walker" déclara Marie. "Sur ce, je vais y aller."

"Bon voyage !" acquiesça Allen en le saluant de la main.

Marie s'inclina et quitta la pièce. En même temps les jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Lenalee semblait à bout de souffle, les bretelles de sa robe tombant de ses épaules. Lavi ne paraissait pas mieux, les joues d'un rouge écarlate et les yeux brillants. Allen les regarda faire alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux, décidant apparemment d'un jeu.

"Allen !" fit Lenalee en montrant un ballon. "Viens jouer avec nous !"

"Ouais, on veut jouer !" insista Lavi.

Allen gémit, mais il parvint à faire un petit sourire. "Bien sûr, mais nous sommes seuls aujourd'hui et ça veut dire que j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour préparer le dîner."

"On ne va pas manger à l'extérieur ?" demanda Lenalee, confuse. Allen secoua la tête ; il ne savait pas conduire et Marie était parti.

"Oh ! Alors on peut avoir des pancakes pour le dîner ?" demanda Lavi avec espoir. Allen rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon avec affection.

"Non, les pancakes c'est pour le petit-déjeuner" lui expliqua gentiment Allen, notant son froncement de sourcils. "Mais nous ferons quelque chose de spécial pour le dessert."

"D'accord !" accepta Lavi, rayonnant. "Quelque chose de super super spécial pour Yu-papa !"

"Bien sûr !" répondit Allen en souriant en retour.

Lenalee s'agrippa à son bras, celui couvert de cicatrices et tira Allen. Ce dernier retint son souffle mais la fillette ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle le tenait par sa main gantée et riait, un son merveilleusement joyeux qui donnait aussi à Allen l'envie de rire.

Oui, il pourrait vivre comme ça.

* * *

Lorsque Kanda rentra il sentit que quelque chose était étrange. C'était une odeur bizarre mais bienvenue qui parfumait la maison et Marie n'était pas venu l'accueillir. Plus important, ses enfants n'étaient pas venus l'accueillir comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Il déposa prudemment ses clés sur comptoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux était chaleureuse et gaie, réalisa-t-il avec surprise. Allen se tenait devant les fourneaux, cuisinant quelque chose. Lenalee et Lavi se pressaient autour de lui, à l'aise dans leurs petits tabliers et assis sur le comptoir. Ils regardaient avidement Allen, tenant des flacons, parés pour assaisonner. De temps à autre Allen tendait la main à l'un des jumeaux et ils lui donnaient un ingrédient avec enthousiasme et fierté.

Ce fut les jumeaux qui remarquèrent sa présence en premier. Deux paires d'yeux violettes et émeraude brillèrent de joie.

"Bon retour à la maison Yu-papa !" "Bienvenue à la maison Papa !"

Allen se retourna et Kanda retint sa respiration. Un sourire magnifique, rempli de plus de joie encore qu'il n'en avait vu auparavant, et des yeux monochromes, aussi intenses qu'une tempête. Un instant, il s'arrêta et se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver en si peu de temps pour que la pousse de soja soit aussi contente.

"Oh" Allen sourit. "Bienvenue, Kanda !"

Allen se tourna vers les jumeaux, les aidant gentiment à descendre l'un après l'autre. Kanda attrapa ses enfants dans ses bras et embrassa leurs douces joues.

"Je suis rentré" répondit Kanda, la voix basse et douce.

"Vous êtes juste à l'heure" commenta Allen, sortant un plat profond pour le service. Il y déposa la nourriture, des sortes de pâtes. Ça sentait rudement bon.

"Tu as cuisiné" nota Kanda, incapable de supprimer un soupçon de curiosité dans sa voix.

"Oui" répondit Allen comme s'il le mettait au défi de faire un commentaire désagréable. Les yeux argentés le défiaient et il chancela à cette pensée. "En effet".

"Nous avons aidés aussi !" fit Lavi en pointant sa poitrine du doigt avec fierté.

"On a aidé pour le dessert aussi !" ajouta Lenalee. Kanda observa Allen qui désigna du pouce le four.

"Fondants au chocolat" répondit Allen avec un sourire.

"Il y en a un qui n'est pas sucré" expliqua Lavi avec excitation. "Juste comme tu les aimes, Yu-papa !"

"C'est du chocolat amer !" compléta Lenalee.

"Du chocolat noir" la corrigea Allen.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas attendre !" fit Kanda en souriant, laissant ses deux enfants descendre pour qu'ils puissent attraper les assiettes. Allen paniqua en les voyant prendre plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en tenir. Il rattrapa Lenalee alors qu'elle butait et récupéra les assiettes blanches avant qu'elles ne s'éparpillent sur le sol. Le visage de la petite fille se plissa alors qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais Allen s'agenouilla afin de mettre leurs deux visages au même niveau et posa une main réconfortante sur ses cheveux. Ils eurent un échange silencieux avant qu'Allen ne lui tende une assiette.

"Comme ça tu ne tomberas pas" expliqua Allen en souriant gentiment et en l'envoyant. Elle acquiesça et replaça correctement l'assiette dans ses mains. Ses yeux violets étaient remplis d'une intense concentration alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à Kanda qui la remercia et mit l'assiette sur la table. Elle rayonna, fière d'avoir accompli sa mission et revint sur ses pas pour prendre une autre assiette.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kanda réalisa qu'Allen s'était silencieusement glissé dans leur famille, s'attachant lui-même si profondément qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne les quitte jamais. Bon sang, cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais voir ses enfants heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, c'était si rare. Observant Allen qui aidait un Lavi excité à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, Kanda songea que ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

* * *

Kanda était en train de lire la nouvelle proposition concernant la technologie de leur téléphone "Golem", pendant que ses enfants étaient nichés tout contre Allen. Ils avaient regardé une émission télé, quelque chose concernant les anges gardiens et un scientifique qui avait des poussées d'urticaire à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé. Kanda pouvait les voir lutter contre la fatigue, et Allen sembla le remarquer aussi. Mais ils semblaient déterminés à rester éveillés avec Allen et de temps en temps ils se pinçaient réciproquement lorsque l'un des deux semblait s'abandonner au sommeil.

"Ouah, je suis épuisé" fit Allen en imitant un bâillement. "Il est temps d'aller au lit !"

Kanda reposa son pc. Allen se leva du canapé et tendit ses bras à Lenalee pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Lavi se roula dans les bras de son père et ils attendirent qu'elle fasse la même chose mais elle resta sur le sofa. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'Allen s'avança pour la prendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?" demanda doucement Kanda, en caressant ses cheveux et en s'agenouillant devant elle. "Tu n'as pas sommeil ?"

Lenalee acquiesça léthargiquement mais elle lança un regard légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Je-je veux dormir avec Allen !" lâcha-t-elle soudain, ses joues prenant une vive couleur rose tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient fermement au bas de sa robe.

_Oh non !_ Allen sentit son estomac se nouer et glissa un coup d'œil vers Kanda. Lavi et Kanda la regardaient tous les deux avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Habituellement c'était Lavi qui était celui qui prenait les décisions et Lenalee suivait. Kanda se tourna brusquement vers Allen pour le regarder, ses yeux l'enjoignant fortement de régler _ça_. Allen haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Heureusement Lavi arriva pour sauver Allen des ennuis.

"Ouais !" fit Lavi en hochant la tête après un instant de réflexion. Il gesticula dans les bras de Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse descendre. Lavi se précipita alors sur Allen et entoura ses genoux avec ses petits bras. "Je veux dormir avec nanny Pousse de soja aussi !"

Lenalee sembla visiblement rassurée lorsque son jumeau s'accorda avec elle. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, toutes traces de sommeil effacées de son visage.

"Soirée pyjama !" s'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles plein ses yeux violets.

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse intervenir les jumeaux éclatèrent dans une série d'exclamation à propos de soirée pyjama, tout en faisant des cercles autour de lui, et faisant de temps à autre des pauses pour lui demander des choses comme quelle histoire il pourrait lire et s'ils pourraient avoir du lait et des cookies avant d'aller au lit. Allen ne s'en occupa pas, préférant regarder Kanda qui semblait de plus en plus ennuyé à chaque minute qui passait.

Allen s'éloigna légèrement lorsqu'il vit une petite veine battre sur la tempe de Kanda et que son visage prenait une teinte plus que rouge. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur la sécurité de ses organes internes.

"Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à dormir avec votre nounou !" s'écria Kanda, sa voix résonnant au travers de la vaste salle. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs sauts et regardèrent leur père avec des yeux ronds. Jamais jusqu'à présent Kanda ne leur avait refusé quoi que ce soit et Allen pouvait dire que les jumeaux était aussi choqués que lui l'était.

"A moins que je ne sois invité moi aussi" soupira Kanda, vaincu. Il foudroya Allen du regard, ce dernier avalant nerveusement sa salive en reculant avec précaution.

"Ouais !" acclama Lavi. "Soirée pyjama avec Yu-papa et nanny Pousse de soja !"

"Je vais chercher mon oreiller préféré" proclama Lenalee, se dirigeant vers sa chambre accompagnée de son frère.

"Je vais chercher un matelas" grommela Kanda avant de lancer à Allen un autre regard qui aurait pu le tuer. Une fois encore Allen leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et haussa les épaules. En aucun cas ce ne pouvait être sa faute.

Dans un tourbillon d'arrangements pour dormir, Kanda et Allen avaient déplacé tous les meubles du salon afin de dégager un espace libre pour y mettre le matelas. Allen songea qu'un matelas serait suffisant pour quatre personnes, puisque deux d'entre eux n'étaient que des enfants, mais Kanda voulait autant d'espace que possible entre lui et Allen, et, après tout, ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Après une journée épuisante, il voulait juste dormir.

Allen ajustait le bas du lit, souriant doucement à Lenalee qui arrivait les bras tellement chargés d'oreillers qu'il ne pouvait plus voir son visage.

"Merci" dit-il en la libérant et en distribuant les oreillers. Leur lit était un assortiment hétéroclite d'oreillers verts, violets et bleus et de couvertures aux impressions et aux couleurs variées. D'un côté Lavi avait posé la couette bleu marine de Kanda et de l'autre côté il avait ajouté sa propre couverture imprimée avec des golems dorés. Allen, lui, avait apporté son dessus de lit blanc et l'avait installé à côté de celui, violet, de Lenalee. L'ensemble de la scène était attachante.

Allen s'effondra de tout son long sur le matelas, gémissant de plaisir dans la douceur de leur lit de fortune. Chez lui, son lit n'avait jamais été aussi confortable. Perdu dans la mollesse des draps, il ne remarqua pas que Kanda le regardait avec un air hagard tandis qu'une pointe de rose venait colorer ses joues.

Mais il ne put profiter très longtemps de son nouveau lit que Lavi et Lenalee sautèrent sur lui, se lovant contre son torse et tirant sur son T-shirt avec insistance. Il laissa échapper un cri tandis que Kanda observait la scène avec un grand sourire, se délectant de sa douleur.

"Une histoire ! Une histoire !" chantonnaient avec insistance les deux enfants. Leurs visages étaient brillants d'excitation alors qu'ils réclamaient une histoire à leur nounou favorite.

"Ok, ok !" soupira brièvement Allen pendant que les jumeaux le laissaient se relever. Même Kanda semblait rincé mais avec un air plus digne qu'Allen. Il s'installa en tailleur à côté d'Allen, alors Lenalee grimpa sur ses genoux pour se lover confortablement sur ses jambes. Lavi, lui prit place sur les genoux de Kanda, et ils étaient ainsi assis en face à face. Allen expira, une profonde expiration qui vint chatouiller les oreilles de Lenalee. Elle pouffa mais tapota sur les bras d'Allen en le pressant de commencer.

"Il était une fois…" commença Allen avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il ne se souvenait d'aucune bonne histoire et fouillait son esprit à la recherche d'une idée."Un clown. Mais ce n'était pas un clown ordinaire."

"Ooh" le coupa Lavi en levant la main. "Est-ce que ça peut être un guerrier ? Et il botterait les fesses des monstres ! Et ce serait un roi !"

_Quelle drôle combinaison de requêtes_, songea Allen mais s'il voulait qu'ils adhèrent à son histoire bancale, il ne pouvait ignorer leurs demandes.

"Ok…" murmura Allen, intégrant ces idées à son histoire. "Appelons-le le Clown couronné, et il sera un roi qui vaincra les monstres. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Clown couronnée avait été abandonné par son maître à un tout jeune âge et devait se débrouiller seul dans un monde rempli de monstre. Mais il avait un super pouvoir. Il pouvait apporter la paix à ces monstres en les coupant avec son bras."

"Son bras ?" demanda Lenalee, incrédule, ses yeux violets s'écarquillant. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le bras abîmé d'Allen et il lui sourit. Elle acquiesça, complètement absorbée par le conte.

"Oui, son bras se changeait en épée e il pouvait l'utiliser pour vaincre les monstres" expliqua Allen.

"Cool !" s'exclama Lavi. "Et il porte une cape ! Et un masque ! Comme un super héro !"

"Oh !" ajouta Lenalee. "Et il est le chef de tout plein de super héros ! Fait qu'il soit un chef !"

Allen gloussa mais acquiesça. "D'accord. Et un jour, il rejoignit un groupe de super héros découpeurs de démons, juste comme lui. Chacun avait des pouvoirs différents pour vaincre les démons. L'un pouvait-"

"L'un pouvait voler, comme un papillon" l'aida Lenalee.

"Et un avait un grand maillet qui pouvait lancer des boules de feu !" ajouta Lavi, tout en faisant des bruits de vent qui soufflait et que ses bras bougeaient dans un pantomime pour tenir un maillet invisible.

"Et un pouvait manier une épée qui découpait les démons" déclara Kanda, un peu plus calmement. Allen sursauta et tourna sa tête vers Kanda si rapidement qu'il pensa se briser la nuque. Kanda le regardait, ses bras tenant Lavi, mais ses yeux lui lançaient un regard illisible qui fit frémir Allen.

"Allez !" fit Kanda avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. La chaleur monta aux joues d'Allen mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Allen acquiesça. "Et ils formèrent une équipe même si l'épéiste et le clown ne s'entendaient pas très bien."

"Eh ?" demanda Lenalee, surprise par cette idée. "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que le clown était un moyashi" fit Kanda en employant sa langue natale. Allen tiqua sur l'insulte et lança à Kanda un regard noir.

"C'est quoi un m-moy..eshi ?" demanda Lenalee, ignorant qu'elle avait déjà posé la question plus tôt dans la journée. Elle fronça le nez en essayant de prononcer ce mot qui ne lui était pas familier.

"C'est comme ta nounou" lui répondit doucement Kanda.

"Eh bien, c'était parce que l'épéiste était un hypocrite" contra Allen. Kanda se hérissa, et s'il n'avait pas eu un enfant sur les genoux, il se serait jeté sur l'autre.

"Qui est hypocrite ?" s'étrangla Kanda.

"C'est quoi un hypocrite ?" demanda Lavi en même temps. Kanda se tourna pour regarder son fils avant de renvoyer un regard haineux dans la direction d'Allen.

"Tu vois" expliqua Allen en chuchotant sur le ton d'un conspirateur. "Le clown avait une malédiction sur son œil. Son père l'avait maudit alors il était capable de voir les monstres même lorsqu'ils étaient déguisés en humains."

"Ce n'est pas une malédiction" rigola Lavi. "C'est un super pouvoir !"

"Mais il est obligé de voir les démons dégoûtants" fit Lenalee en tirant la langue de dégoût. " Ce serait embêtant."

"Et l'épéiste était un hypocrite parce qu'il détestait le clown à cause de cette malédiction alors que secrètement" Allen baissa d'un ton jusqu'à atteindre le murmure, obligeant Lenalee et Lavi à se pencher vers lui. Kanda s'approcha aussi plus près de lui. "L'épéiste avait une malédiction aussi."

"Non !" s'exclama Lavi consterné.

"Si !" fit Allen en jouant le jeu, un large sourire sur la figure. Ses yeux argentés parcoururent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur l'horloge lotus qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée. "L'épéiste avait une marque sur son torse qui emportait avec elle ses… hum, super pouvoirs, à chaque fois qu'il était blessé. Sa malédiction le soignait automatiquement mais en échange d'abandonner une partie de ses super pouvoirs. Et pour garder une trace, il avait un sablier."

Kanda leva un sourcil. Allen remarqua que son regard se dirigea vers la même horloge dont il venait de tirer l'inspiration.

"Et ils allaient en mission, se battre contre les monstres et sauver le monde" continua Allen. "Dans l'une de ces missions, ils durent sauver une poupée qui vivait dans une cité oubliée depuis des siècles. C'était une poupée qui chantait et elle chantait la plus belle berceuse que vous n'avez jamais entendu."

"Fais les tombez amoureux" demanda Lenalee, ses yeux violets commençant à se fermer doucement.

"Quoi ?" demanda Allen, stupéfié sur l'instant.

"Le clown et l'épéiste" ajouta Lavi, doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient aussi.

Allen s'étrangla et jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda qui était aussi stupéfait.

"Bon. D'accord." Leur accorda Allen. Sa voix diminua jusqu'au murmure lorsqu'il remarqua que les enfants étaient presque endormis. "Et quand le clown réalisa que l'épéiste avait une malédiction, comme lui, il réalisa que, peut être, ils étaient pareils et qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer l'un l'autre."

Allen s'arrêta, écoutant attentivement leurs calmes respirations. Kanda acquiesça et porta gentiment Lavi sous les couvertures. Allen dégagea Lenalee de ses genoux et la plaça à côté de son jumeau. Lui-même bâilla, complètement vidé après cette journée et se glissa sous les couvertures.

"Va dormir, pousse de soja !" dit Kanda. Allen acquiesça à peine alors que Kanda tirait une couverture sur Lenalee.

* * *

La maison était dans le noir et le silence complets lorsqu'Allen commença à se réveiller. Ses yeux argentés, encore remplis de sommeil, partirent à la recherche d'une horloge ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner l'heure qu'il était. De lourds rideaux occultaient les fenêtres, bloquant le moindre rayon de lumière. Et il entendit alors le son distant d'un tapement. Il jeta un regard de l'autre côté du lit et vit que Kanda n'était pas là.

_C'est bizarre_, songea Allen. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras et vit que Lenalee avait roulé dans son sommeil et se trouvait dessus. Gentiment il se libéra et replaça les couvertures sur la fillette endormie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Allen se déplaça dans le manoir. C'était difficile sans la moindre lumière pour le diriger et le marbre était froid pour les pieds nus du jeune homme. Deux fois il trébucha sur un pied de chaise et une table portant un candélabre. Ses déplacements étaient lents mais il parvint finalement à faire son chemin jusqu'à une porte relativement simple, légèrement entrouverte.

C'était une petite pièce en comparaison aux autres pièces du manoir de Kanda mais chaque centimètre carré était couvert par des papiers et des dossiers, allant jusqu'à déborder sur ce qui semblait être un canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Au milieu de tout cela se trouvait un large bureau en bois, devant lequel était penchée une figure solitaire seulement éclairée par la lueur bleutée de son portable. Allen était un peu surpris ; il avait eu l'impression que Kanda était un perfectionniste sur tous les sujets mais cette pièce renvoyait le bureau de Cross, pourtant rempli de reconnaissances de dettes, au simple amusement.

"Putain, qu'est ce que tu veux, Pousse de soja ?" demanda Kanda d'un air fatigué après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil le temps d'un dixième de seconde avant de retourner à son écran.

Allen se hérissa à l'entente du surnom mais il ne dit rien. Cela effarait Allen de voir que, même complètement épuisé, Kanda était encore capable d'être invivable. A ce niveau ce devait être une aptitude particulière.

"Pourquoi êtes vous encore debout si tard ?" demanda Allen de but en blanc, histoire d'entamer la conversation.

"Merci à cette putain idiote et grâce au fait que tu aies amené les jumeaux, je n'ai pas pu finir mon travail de la journée" grommela Kanda. Il retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes. Des mèches d'un noir corbeau vinrent glisser sur ses pommettes avant qu'il ne les ramène en arrière.

Allen ne répondit rien, l'observant seulement depuis le chambranle de la porte.

"Eh bien ?" cracha Kanda. "Tu ne vas pas me poser de questions ?"

Allen secoua la tête. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Ça ne me concerne en rien. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je ne vais pas venir fouiller."

"Alors dehors" répliqua brutalement Kanda en retournant à son ordinateur.

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie" fit remarquer Allen.

"Sans façon" répliqua abruptement Kanda, l'arrêtant dans sa phrase. "Maintenant dehors."

Allen ne bougea pas et Kanda ne sembla pas s'en soucier ou alors il était trop débordé pour s'en préoccuper. Le seul bruit qu'il y avait dans la pièce était la rapide succession des tapotements des touches de l'ordinateur de Kanda. Allen s'ennuya rapidement d'être assis à la porte et traversa la pièce avec précaution jusqu'à la plus proche pile de documents.

Il en prit un, le lisant en diagonal. A sa surprise, il reconnaissait celui là. Il continua ainsi tout au long de la pile, mettant les documents importants d'un côté et ceux inutiles d'un autre jusqu'à pouvoir dégager un petit tiroir qui avait été à côté du canapé. Un regard plus approfondi sur le tiroir l'informa qu'il avait été utilisé avec plus de documents, jetés à la hâte.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à "je ne vais pas fouiller" ?" demanda Kanda, plus sur un ton interrogatif qu'en colère.

"Je ne fouille pas" répliqua légèrement Allen. "Je donne un coup de main. Je vous ferais savoir que j'étais aussi celui qui faisait le travail de bureau et reprenait les brevets de mon maître Cross ainsi que… ses autres dépenses." Allen grinça des dents quand la pensée des dettes vint flotter dans son esprit. "Je suis assez doué là dedans."

Kanda ne répondit rien. Il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes pour voir le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce et il savait que Marie n'y touchait pas parce qu'il craignait de déranger les choses que Kanda aurait pu organisées. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'organisation. Au bureau il avait Miranda qui s'occupait de l'organisation, et comme il travaillait rarement à la maison, il ne s'était pas soucié de tous ces papiers en désordre. C'était un travail qu'il n'appréciait pas et qu'il fuyait comme la peste.

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider pour quelques uns de ces dossiers" murmura Allen en continuant à lire l'un d'entre eux. "Ça m'a l'air d'être d'un faible niveau et ça ne me dérange pas de le faire lorsque Lavi et Lenalee feront leurs siestes."

Kanda le regarda avec un air impénétrable dans le regard avant de revenir à son écran.

"Je ne te payerai pas plus, Pousse de soja" déclara brièvement Kanda. Allen rigola.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que vous le feriez" Allen prit une nouvelle pile et commença à les trier.

"Y a des trombones et autres fournitures dans l'armoire là bas." Murmura Kanda en désignant vaguement une direction avec son stylo. Allen répondit affirmativement mais ne dérangea pas plus Kanda.

Même si Kanda ne le dirait pas, il était reconnaissant de l'aide que lui apportait Allen.

* * *

Lenalee avait encore dû rouler dans son sommeil, songea Allen lorsqu'il se réveilla avec une faible pression sur la poitrine. La petite fille avait, on ne sait comment, réussit à trouver son chemin jusqu'à son torse et elle respirait doucement, sa tête calée sous son menton. C'était mignon bien qu'inattendu.

Allen fit le tour de la pièce. Il pouvait distinctement voir les meubles poussés contre les murs, une lueur orangée soulignant leurs ombres. Il devait être tôt dans la matinée, supposa Allen. Il était de retour dans leur lit de fortune ce qui le fit s'interroger sur la manière dont il avait pu y retourner.

Il pouvait se rappeler d'avoir classer des documents, qui seraient déposés par la suite et il était de retour là. Il lorgna vers Lenalee et remarqua qu'elle dormait sur quelque chose. Allen en prit un coin, qui se révéla être une manche, et l'approcha de sa joue. C'était chaud et fait de pur cachemire. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur familière de bois de santal et de pin.

Un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à qui appartenait cette veste.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Voilà c'est fini. Selon l'auteur en tous cas. Et je dois dire que c'est un peu frustrant. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce travail autant que moi, parce que cette petite histoire est très mignonne. Dja ne !**


End file.
